Story About Lee Family's
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: Ada chapter 7 nongol tiba-tiba / Hanya sedikit berbagi kisah di keluarga kecil Lee Donghae. Tentang bagaimana keseharian Donghae beserta anak dan istrinya / HaeHyuk / YAOI / BL / Series maybe
1. Chapter 1

Story About Lee Family's

.

.

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Jeno

Lee Jisung

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

Donghae melangkah keluar dari ruang kerjanya sembari tersenyum. Menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku kemejanya semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju parkiran. Sesekali menganggukkan kepalanya membalas sapaan karyawannya, lelaki berusia 30 tahun itu sepertinya sudah tidak sabar untuk sampai ke rumah bertemu dengan istri serta anak-anaknya.

Masuk ke dalam mobilnya kemudian melajukannya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sepanjang jalan hanya wajah manis istri dan anaknya yang berputar di otaknya dan itu membuat hatinya menghangat. Tiga puluh menit kemudian, mobil Donghae sudah terparkir di halaman rumahnya. Mengambil tas kerja beserta jasnya, Donghae kemudian turun dari mobilnya, melangkah memasuki rumah besarnya. Pandangannya mengedar mencari keberadaan malaikat-malaikatnya, hari belum terlalu sore hingga lampu rumah belum di nyalakan.

Senyum Donghae semakin mengembang. Di ruang keluarga tampak Hyukjae—sang istri tengah menggendong buah hati mereka. Wajah manis Hyukjae tampak semakin manis saat senyum gusinya tertampil di wajahnya. Sesekali Hyukjae mencoba berkomunikasi dengan bayi yang ada dalam gendongannya, bayi kecil berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang mereka beri nama Jisung. Jisung baru tiga bulan hadir di tengah keluarga mereka, dan itu semakin membuat kebahagiaan Donghae makin lengkap. Donghae harusnya berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena memberikan dan menciptakan Hyukjae untuknya. Entah bagaimana hidupnya jika ia tak pernah bertemu Hyukjae. Ah, Donghae tak ingin membayangkannya. Donghae yakin ia tak bisa hidup.

Perlahan, Donghae mendekati Hyukjae yang masih memangku Jisung. Sesekali Hyukjae akan mengecup bibir mungil Jisung kemudian tertawa gemas. Donghae mengendap. Pelan-pelan ia berdiri di belakang Hyukjae kemudian memeluk tubuh Hyukjae dari belakang dan mengecup pipinya.

"Astaga! Donghae! Kau membuatku terkejut!"

Donghae tertawa gemas mendengar pekikan tertahan Hyukjae. Wajah Hyukjae tampak kesal, Donghae yakin jika Hyukjae sedang tak memangku Jisung saat ini, Hyukjae akan memukul kepalanya dengan brutal. Beruntung Hyukjae masih memangku Jisung.

"Selamat sore, sayang. Aku pulang."

Donghae berucap dengan polos. Tak peduli pada Hyukjae yang bersungut-sungut tak jelas. Bahkan bibir bawahnya sudah maju beberapa senti. Uugh jika saja Donghae tak mengingat Jisung yang ada di pangkuan Hyukjae, Donghae ingin menyerang bibir itu, membuatnya bertambah maju beberapa senti karena bengkak.

"Apa yang kau lihat, hah?! Dasar mesum!"

Donghae yang sudah berpindah posisi duduk di sebelah Hyukjae hanya mengulum senyum. Istrinya ini galak tapi begitu manis. Poin itulah yang membuat Donghae semakin jatuh cinta pada Hyukjae. Donghae menggeser duduknya semakin mendekati Hyukjae, sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggan sang istri kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hyukjae. Wangi tubuh Hyukjae menyapa indra penciumannya dan Donghae sangat menyukai hal itu. wangi tubuh Hyukjae bisa membuatnya tenang, serumit apapun masalah yang tengah ia hadapi.

"Berhenti bermanja, Hae! Kau itu seorang ayah jika kau lupa!"

Donghae mengacuhkan kalimat Hyukjae. Ia semakin menyamankan kepalanya pada bahu Hyukjae. Tangannya kini bermain di wajah kecil Jisung, menelusuri setiap detil wajah malaikat kecilnya yang lama-kelamaan semakin persis dengan wajah Hyukjae. Tanpa sadar Donghae tertawa, Jisung kecilnya benar-benar begitu mirip dengan Hyukjae. Bagaimana jika Jisung dewasa nantinya? Donghae yakin malaikat kecilnya itu akan mewarisi semua yang ada pada diri sang istri. Donghae semakin tak sabar menunggu Jisung dewasa. Kira-kira berapa tahun lagi ya?

"Hyukkie~"

"Berhenti merengek Lee Donghae! Kau seperti bayi besar! Sangat tidak pantas!"

Donghae bersungut-sungut. Kenapa hari ini Hyukjaenya begitu sensitif? Padahal biasanya Hyukjae akan menyambutnya dengan senyum cerah saat ia pulang dari kantor. Hyukjae bahkan memberinya kecupan selamat datang. Tapi hari ini Hyukjae malah sibuk dengan Jisung. Apa Jisung membalikkan dunia Hyukjae? Apa Hyukjae mulai berpaling darinya karena Jisung? Oke abaikan pemikiran absurd Donghae. Donghae menatap wajah Hyukjae, berusaha menyadarkan Hyukjae jika ia belum mendapatkan jatah ciuman selamat datangnya.

Hyukjae yang mengerti hanya memutar imajiner kedua bola matanya. Yang benar saja, kenapa Donghae harus bersikap manja seperti ini? Bukan gaya Donghae sama sekali. Hyukjae menolehkan wajahnya, bermaksud memberikan kesempatan pada Donghae untuk mengecup pipi atau bibirnya. Donghae tampak tersenyum namun itu terlihat seperti seringaian bagi Hyukjae. Hyukjae menahan napasnya saat Donghae mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, bersiap mengecup bibirnya.

"MOOOOM! MOOOOOOM!"

Donghae dan Hyukjae terkejut bukan main. Hyukjae mengelus dadanya, kemudian menenangkan Jisung yang tampak terganggu dengan teriakkan keras tadi. Donghae? Wajah Donghae tampak kusut saat ini. Jatah kecupan bibir Hyukjae gagal ia dapatkan. Ia mendengus, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kearah tangga. Di atas sana, di ujung anak tangga paling atas seorang bocah berdiri dengan piyama biru melekat di tubuh mungilnya.

"MOOOM!"

Teriakkan memekakkan telinga itu kembali terdengar. Hyukjae menatap Donghae, berbicara pada Donghae lewat tatapan matanya. Donghae yang mengerti hanya mendengus sebal. Ia kan belum mendapat jatahnya, kenapa malaikat berhati iblis di atas sana mengganggu acaranya sih. Dengan enggan Donghae bangun dari duduknya, berjalan kearah tangga kemudian menaiki tangga menghampiri seorang bocah yang tadi berteriak.

"Jeno, kenapa berteriak seperti tadi hm? Kau bisa membunuh semua serangga di rumah ini jika berteriak seperti tadi lagi."

Oke, tampaknya Donghae mulai bodoh karena teriakkan Jeno, atau karena tak mendapat jatah kecupan? Terserah, yang jelas saat ini otak Donghae sedang tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

"Dad kenapa kemari?! Jeno mau Mom!"

Donghae mendengus. Ia menatap Hyukjae di bawah sana yang sedang menenangkan Jisung yang tengah menangis kecil.

"Mommy sedang sibuk. Jeno lihat? Baby Jisung sedang menangis." Donghae menunjuk kearah Hyukjae.

Jeno mengikuti arah telunjuk Donghae. Ia menatap Hyukjae sekilas kemudian menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Pokoknya Jeno mau mommy!"

"Jeno sayang, sama daddy saja ya? Sini daddy gendong di pundak."

"TIDAK MAU! MOOOOOOOM!"

Donghae menyerah. Jika sudah seperti ini tak ada yang bisa menghentikan Jeno selain Hyukjae. Ia mendengus berbalik arah dan menuruni tangga. Wajahnya semakin tak enak di pandang. Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

"MOOOOM!"

Oke, ini sudah yang ke empat kalinya Jeno berteriak dan itu membuat Hyukjae menatap sengit pada Donghae.

"Kau tidak membujuknya?"

"Apa? Jeno sepertinya lebih galak darimu," jawab Donghae santai.

Hyukjae mendengus. Ia menatap Jeno yang masih ada di lantai dua kemudian menatap Jisung yang sudah mulai tenang di pangkuannya. Tersenyum pada Jisung, mengecup bibir mungil Jisung dan membuat Donghae yang ada di sebelahnya terbakar api cemburu.

"Gendong Jisung untukku, Hae. Aku akan membawa Jeno ke mari."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Donghae langsung mengambil alih Jisung dari Hyukjae. Meski kaku, tapi Donghae sudah berpengalaman. Dulu saat Jeno berusia seperti Jisung, Donghae juga suka menggendongnya. Meski Hyukjae sering memarahinya karena sesekali ia salah memperbaiki posisi Jeno. Donghae tersenyum memperhatikan wajah Jisung, malaikat kecilnya benar-benar menggemaskan. Donghae hanya bisa berharap jika Jisung besar nanti, Jisung juga tak akan memonopoli Hyukjae seperti halnya Jeno. Hah Jeno, bagi Donghae? Jeno adalah saingan terberatnya dalam merebut perhatian Hyukjae. Jeno terlalu sulit di kalahkan, belum lagi Hyukjae yang lebih mencintai Jeno dibanding dirinya. Batin Donghae semakin merana jika Jisung juga akan memonopoli Hyukjae nantinya.

"Manja!"

Donghae menatap Jeno dengan pandangan tak bersahabat miliknya. Jeno? Bocah lima tahun itu tak mau kalah. Ia semakin mempererat pelukkannya pada leher Hyukjae kemudian menatap Donghae dengan sengit. Ia tahu jika daddy-nya tak mungkin melakukan hal seperti dirinya pada sang mommy.

Hyukjae menghembuskan nafas lelah. Ia menurunkan Jeno dari gendongannya meski sedikit kesusahan karena Jeno tak ingin melepas pelukkannya pada Hyukjae. Namun Hyukjae mencoba membujuknya dengan alasan Jisung membutuhkan dirinya. Dan dengan berat hati Jeno melepas pelukkannya dari Hyukjae, membuat Donghae menyeringai senang.

"Sudah hampir gelap, sebaiknya kalian berdua mandi,"

Hyukjae berucap pelan. Ia kembali memangku Jisung dan menyamankan dirinya di sofa. Senyum gusinya kembali tertampil saat mencoba bermain dengan Jisung.

"Jeno mau mandi dengan Mom!"

"Jeno, mommy sedang menggendong Jisung. Bagaimana kalau Jeno mandi dengan daddy?" tawar Hyukjae.

"Tidak mau! Jeno mau sama mom. Daddy tidak seru!"

Donghae memelototi Jeno. Apa maksudnya dengan 'daddy tidak seru'? dasar bocah tidak tahu diri. Bilang saja kalu ia tidak ingin kalah darinya. Donghae menyeringai. Ia menarik lengan Jeno agar mendekat ke arahnya.

"Jeno sayang. Mandi dengan daddy saja ya. Siapa bilang mandi dengan daddy tidak seru? Kita akan memainkan permainan yang seru nanti,"

Jeno mendengus. Ia menggeleng, menatap Hyukjae. Masih berusaha menawar untuk bisa dimandikan Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang mengerti arti tatapan Jeno hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Jeno benar-benar mirip Donghae. Bagaimana bisa keduanya tidak bisa akur. Mereka lebih sering bertengkar daripada main bersama. Tapi dibalik semua itu, Hyukjae tahu jika Donghae sangat menyayangi Jeno, begitupun sebaliknya. Hyukjae masih ingat saat Jeno berusia 3 tahun. Saat itu Jeno demam, Donghae kalang kabut bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jeno sedang demam tinggi dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sedang Jeno, ia terus saja menangis ingin di gendong Donghae. Hyukjae yakin jika ia menceritakan hal itu pada Donghae dan Jeno, keduanya akan bersemu malu dan menentang mentah-mentah kejadian itu. Ayah dan anak sama saja.

"Mommy~ Jeno mau sama mommy. Ya?"

Hyukjae menatap Jeno dengan sayang. Ia menarik lengan Jeno, mendekatkannya ke dirinya kemudian mengecup dahi Jeno dengan lembut.

"Jeno, lihat baby Jisung. Baby masih terlalu kecil, jika mommy meninggalkannya nanti baby akan menangis,"

"Biar daddy saja yang menjaga baby," Ucap Jeno polos.

Hyukjae tertawa kecil. Ia melirik Donghae dan Jeno secara bergantian. Benar-benar sifat keras kepala yang sama. Tak ingin di kalah.

"Mommy bisa saja menyuruh daddy menjaga Jisung, tapi mommy tidak yakin jika daddy-mu bisa menenangkan Jisung, sayang. Yang ada nanti Jisung kehabisan suara karena menangis."

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Jisung menangis sampai kehabisan suara!"

Donghae yang diam akhirnya protes. Ia melotot pada Hyukjae dan Jeno yang menertawakannya. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum, wajah tertawa Hyukjae dan Jeno membuat hatinya menghangat. Donghae sangat suka suara tawa Jeno dan juga Hyukjae.

"Mandilah, sudah hampir pukul tujuh. Jangan lupa nyalakan keran air panasnya, Hae. Biar kalian tidak kedinginan,"

"Siap Princess!"

Donghae dan Jeno berujar bersamaan sembari membuat pose hormat. Keduanya tertawa cekikikan saat Hyukjae menatap mereka dengan gemas. Dalam hal ini, Donghae dan Jeno selalu kompak jika menggoda Hyukjae. Bahkan mereka tak segan-segan membuat Hyukjae salah tingkah.

"Daddy, nanti pakai sabun mommy saja ya."

"Kenapa? Sabun daddy lebih wangi."

"Tidak mau! Jeno maunya sabun mommy. Sabun mommy lebih wangi!"

"Pakai sabun daddy saja. Lebih wangi!"

"Ck. Sabun mommy!"

"Sabun—"

"JENO BILANG, SABUN MOMMY!"

"Oke, oke. Sabun mommy. Puas?!"

Hyukjae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ayah dan anak sama saja. Kompaknya hanya semenit, bertengkarnya setiap waktu. Lihat? Bahkan mau mandi saja mereka harus bertengkar soal sabun. Benar-benar childish.

"Jisungie lapar hm? Mau mommy buatkan susu, sayang?"

Hyukjae memandang sayang pada Jisung. Jisung memang tak terlalu rewel, berbeda dengan Jeno dulu. Mungkin itu sebabnya hingga sekarang Jeno masih sangat tergantung padanya.

"AAAA! DADDY, JENO BILANG PAKAI SABUN PUNYA MOMMYY!"

Ya Tuhan, kapan kedua bocah itu berhenti bertengkar?

.

.

.

Hampir pukul delapan malam. Hyukjae baru saja selesai memasak makan malam di dapur. Jisung sudah tidur di kamar sejak setengah jam lalu. Meletakkan beberapa piring di atas meja, Hyukjae kemudian melepas celemeknya, menggantungnya di sisi lemari kemudian memanggil nama Donghae dan Jeno agar segera ke ruang makan.

"Lee Donghae! Lee Jeno! Cepat turun!"

Tak ada jawaban. Itu panggilan Hyukjae yang ke sekian kalinya namun duo childish itu belum juga berlomba untuk turun ke bawah. Dengan perasaan kesal, Hyukjae meniti anak tangga, masuk ke kamarnya berharap Donghae dan Jeno sudah siap dengan pakaian yang sudah mereka kenakan.

"Daddy! Jangan menggosoknya terlalu keras! Punggungku sakit!"

Hyukjae menepuk dahinya. Ternyata suami dan anaknya itu belum keluar dari kamar mandi. Apa yang mereka lakukan sampai-sampai acara mandi mereka hampir memakan waktu sejam? Ya Tuhan, andai saja Hyukjae tak sabar, rasanya ia ingin menyuruh Donghae dan Jeno tidur di luar malam ini.

"Daddy, jangan seperti itu! DADDY! AH! MOOOOM! HUWAAA!"

Hyukjae menggeram kesal. Ia melirik Jisung yang ada di ranjangnya sekilas. Beruntung hanya pergerakkan kecil yang tampak. Hyukjae yakin jika Jisung terkejut dengan teriakkan dan tangisan Jeno. Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan di kamar mandi? Hyukjae sedikit menyesal menyuruh Jeno mandi bersama Donghae. Ini hampir sejam keduanya di kamar mandi, Hyukjae hanya takut Jeno akan terserang demam jika terlalu lama terkena air.

"Daddy bodoh hiks! Pergiii! Mommy hiks…"

"Ya Tuhan, Lee Donghae! Kau apakan anakmu hah?! Kenapa Jeno sampai histeris?!"

Hyukjae menendang Donghae, tak peduli Donghae yang mengaduh kemudian mengumpat kecil. Hyukjae langsung membasuh tubuh Jeno yang dipenuhi busa sabun kemudian memakaikan handuk pada Jeno.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan? bukannya mandi malah bertengkar!"

"Huks…daddy memukul Jeno huks…"

"APA?! LEE DONGHAE!"

Hyukjae bersiap untuk memukul kepala Donghae namun tangan Donghae dengan cepat menangkap lengan Hyukjae yag sudah terangkat ke atas.

"Aku tidak memukulnya! Aku hanya menepuk pantatnya!" bela Donghae.

"Daddy bohong huks…dia memukul pantat Jeno!"

"Kau berlebihan, Lee Jeno!"

"Berhenti bertengkar! Bersihkan tubuhmu, Hae-ah. Setelah itu ganti baju dan segera ke bawah untuk makan malam sebelum Jisung bangun dan tidak membiarkan kita tidur malam ini!"

Donghae menggangguk patuh. Dalam hati ia bersungut kesal. Jeno benar-benar keterlaluan. Anak itu pandai sekali mencari alasan. Padahal Donghae hanya menepuk pantatnya karena anak itu terus saja mengeluh, yah meski Donghae akui tepukkannya sedikit keras. Mungkin pantat Jeno sedikit memerah. Tapi itu sebanding dengan Hyukjae yang memarahinya tadi. tak ingin Hyukjae bertambah marah, Donghae segera membasuh tubuhnya. Perutnya sudah kelaparan sejak tadi, apalagi ia harus melayani 'permainan' seorang bocah. Ck, Donghae bersumpah akan mencekek leher Jeno jika saja bocah itu bukan darah dagingnya.

.

.

.

Makan malam kali itu berlangsung hikmad. Tak ada yang bersuara, kecuali rengekan Jeno yang sesekali meminta Hyukjae menyuapinya. Donghae tampak tak perduli. Sebenarnya ia ingin menyela, menggoda Jeno dengan sebutan 'manja' tapi ia terlalu takut dengan tatapan membunuh Hyukjae. Hyukjae bisa saja menyuruhnya tidur di sofa malam ini karena membuat Jeno menangis, dan Donghae tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi. Tidur di kasur tanpa memeluk Hyukjae saja, Donghae tak bisa. Apalagi harus tidur di sofa bertemankan udara dingin yang menusuk tanpa kehangatan Hyukjae. Donghae tak bisa hidup lagi jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, Hae? Makan dengan benar."

Hyukjae menaruh potongan daging ke sendok Donghae, menyuruh Donghae memakannya. Tentu saja Donghae memakannya dengan senang hati. Ternyata istri manisnya itu masih perhatian padanya. Donghae melirik Jeno, tersenyum penuh arti saat wajah Jeno terlihat kesal.

"Mom! Jeno juga mau daging itu~ suaaap~"

Hyukjae patuh. Ia mengambil sepotong daging kemudian menyuapkannya pada Jeno. Jeno tersenyum lebar. Menatap Donghae dengan tatapan menantang. Baru saja Donghae ingin membuka suara, Hyukjae lebih dulu memotong kalimatnya.

"Jangan membuat masalah di meja makan atau kalian akan tidur berdua malam ini."

Hyukjae berucap serius sembari memandang Donghae. Dipandang seperti itu membuat Donghae ciut juga. Dengan cepat ia menghabiskan makanan di piringnya. Ia tak sudi untuk tidur dengan bocah saingannya itu. Jeno? Sama halnya dengan Donghae, ia tak meminta di suapi lagi. dengan telaten ia menghabiskan makanannya membuat Hyukjae yang melihatnya menghela nafas lega. Hyukjae tahu, Jeno tak akan pernah mau tidur dengan Donghae. Selain Donghae yang kadang suka ngorok, Donghae selalu memeluk apapun yang ada di dekatnya. Jeno tak suka di peluk saat tidur, kecuali jika anak itu memintanya sendiri. Maka dari itu, di usianya yang baru menginjak 5 tahun, Jeno sudah punya kamar tidur sendiri.

"Mom, Jeno sudah selesai!"

Jeno memamerkan piring kosongnya pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae tersenyum, membersihkan remah makanan yang ada di sekitar mulut Jeno kemudian mengecup bibir Jeno singkat.

"Naiklah ke atas. Ingat, sebelum tidur, Jeno harus gosok gigi dulu, hm?"

Jeno mengangguk. Ia turun dari kursinya. Mengecup bibir Hyukjae sebelum berlari menaiki anak tangga.

"Selamat malam Princess,"

Jeno berteriak dari tangga. Tangannya melambai pada Hyukjae dengan tawa kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

"Disini ada daddy juga, sayang."

Hyukjae menunjuk Donghae. Jeno yang sadar telah melupakan ayahnya kembali menuruni anak tangga dengan hati-hati. Ia mendekati Donghae, menggoyangkan tangannnya menyuruh Donghae menunduk. Donghae menurut membungkukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Jeno. Tumben sekali Jeno mau berdekatan dengannya.

CHUP

Donghae mematung. Tadi itu, Jeno baru saja mengecup pipinya kan? Tidak salah? Biasanya Jeno akan memukul kepalanya seperti biasa. Makanya ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang dengan menutup mata. Tapi yang tadi itu—

"Selamat malam, daddy. Jeno sayang daddy."

Donghae mematung. Pandangannya masih terfokus pada Jeno yang sudah berlari menaiki anak tangga. Suara tapakkan kakinya membuat gema di seluruh ruangan. Tanpa sadar Donghae tersenyum. Meski Jeno anak yang usil dan keras kepala sepertinya, Jeno juga mewarisi rasa kasih sayang miliknya. Mungkin Jeno selalu mengajaknya bertengkar, tapi itulah cara Jeno agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Uri Jeno sudah semakin dewasa kan?"

Mendengar suara lembut sang istri, Donghae menoleh. Senyum gusi Hyukjae membuat hatinya diselimuti perasaan hangat. Senyum Hyukjae menular hingga membuat senyumnya kembali mengembang. Hyukjae benar-benar seperti seorang penyihir, dapat menyihir siapa saja untuk terus dan terus mencintainya. Donghae bersyukur hanya dirinya yang mampu terpikat oleh sihir Hyukjae. Bayangkan saja jika semua orang menginginkan Hyukjae, oh tidak! Donghae akan melawan mereka semua meski sampai titik darah penghabisan. Lee Hyukjae hanya milik seorang Lee Donghae.

.

.

.

Pukul dua malam. Donghae baru saja terbangun dari alam mimpinya saat mendengar suara tangisan. Matanya terasa berat untuk ia buka, tapi suara Hyukjae yang begitu lembut membuatnya mau tak mau membuka matanya. Donghae mendudukkan dirinya, di sudut ruangan ia melihat Hyukjae yang mondar mandir sambil menimang bayi kecil mereka. Suara Jisung yang merengek menyadarkan Donghae jika Hyukjae kesulitan menenangkan bayi itu.

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya Jisung menangis tengah malam,"

Donghae mendekati Hyukjae. Jemarinya mengelus lembut kulit wajah Jisung yang tampak memerah karena menangis.

"Aku juga tidak tau, Hae. Tadi ku pikir ia kehausan tapi setelah ku beri susu formula, Jisung tetap saja menangis."

"Mungkin popoknya basah?"

"Aku juga sudah menggantinya,"

Donghae tertegun sebentar. Ia bisa menangkap raut wajah Hyukjae yang tampak gelisah dan cemas. Ia tahu mungkin saja Hyukjae takut jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Jisung. Ia juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama saat Jeno berusia tiga tahun.

"Coba berikan padaku, mungkin saja Jisung merindukan daddy-nya."

Hyukjae mengangguk. Pelan-pelan ia memberikan Jisung pada Donghae. Kini Donghae yang menggendong Jisung. Mendekapnya erat di dadanya. Jisung masih menangis meski tak sehebat tadi. Donghae mencoba menimang Jisung, melantunkan sebuah nada agar membuat Jisung nyaman. Benar saja, sepuluh menit kemudian Jisung sudah terlelap dalam gendongan Donghae. Hyukjae bernafas lega. Ia menyuruh Donghae menidurkan Jisung di ranjang mereka. Donghae menolak, ia lebih memilih membaringkan Jisung di box bayi tak jauh dari ranjang mereka. Hyukjae tak protes, mungkin Jisung memang ingin tidur di box bayinya. Tadi memang Jisung tidur di ranjang mereka.

"Anak daddy yang manis, tidur yang nyenyak hm? Mommy sedang lelah, jadi biarkan mommy beristirahat hm?"

Donghae berbisik pelan di telinga Jisung. Memberikan kecupan selamat malam di seluruh wajah bayi kecilnya, terakhir ia mengecup bibir mungil Jisung yang sama persis dengan milik sang istri.

"Selamat tidur, sayang. Mommy menyayangimu,"

Hyukjae ikut berbisik pada Jisung. Setelahnya Donghae menarik Hyukjae. Keduanya berbaring di ranjang dengan lengan Donghae yang memeluk Hyukjae dengan posesif. Posisi keduanya yang berhadapan membuat Donghae bisa menatap wajah cantik Hyukjae dengan leluasa. Istrinya semakin hari semakin cantik. Apalagi saat ini Hyukjae sudah memberikan dua malaikat untuknya. Hidup Donghae terasa begitu sempurna dari hidup siapapun. Donghae berharap, kebahagiannya akan bertahan selamanya.

"Berhenti menatapku Lee Donghae! Sudah hampir subuh, kau harus tidur."

Donghae terkekeh. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada pinggang Hyukjae. Mengecup kening dan kedua mata Hyukjae, menyalurkan seluruh perasaan cintanya melalui kecupannya.

"Hyukkie?"

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah tidur?"

"Hm."

"Mana ada orang tidur yang menjawab?"

Hyukjae mencubit pinggang Donghae karena kesal.

"Hyukkie,"

"Apa Hae? Tidurlah!"

"Kau tahu? Sudah hampir setahun aku tidak memasukimu. Sembilan bulan kau mengandung Jisung, setelah kau melahirkan, kau juga tidak mau ku sentuh,"

Hyukjae berdecak kesal. Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Donghae. Sejujurnya ia juga sangat menginginkan sentuhan Donghae. Ia merindukan setiap sentuhan Donghae di tubuhnya. Tapi ia sadar, Ia baru saja melahirkan Jisung. Ia tak ingin melahirkan lagi. Jeno dan Jisung sudah cukup baginya.

"Hyukkie~"

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Cepat tidur ata—Nggh~"

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya. Sentuhan Donghae pada putingnya tak bisa mencegahnya untuk tidak mendesah. Entah sejak kapan jari-jari Donghae sudah masuk ke dalam kaosnya,

"Donghae—Ngh hentikan Hae! Aku—Anghssh…"

Hyukjae kalah. Ia tak bisa menolak sentuhan Donghae. Ia biarkan jari-jari Donghae bermain dengan putingnya. Tidak hanya itu, kini bibir Donghae sudah membungkam bibirnya, menghisapnya dengan lembut, menggigitnya dengan sensual, dan karenanya, Hyukjae tak bisa menahan lenguhan manjanya. Tubuhnya seakan melayang. Rasa nikmat yang Donghae berikan membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Biarlah Donghae mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan malam ini, toh Hyukjae juga menikmatinya.

"Ngh—Haeh!"

"MOOOM! MOMMY! BUKA PINTUNYAA! JENO TAKUUT!"

Hyukjae menghentikan tangan Donghae yang meremas masih bermain dengan putingnya. Ia memohon pada Donghae melalui tatapan matanya agar Donghae berpindah dan tak menindih tubuhnya.

"MOOOOM!"

"Hae, Jeno di luar."

"Biarkan saja, anak itu pasti sedang mengigau. Kita lanjutkan ya?"

Meski ragu, Hyukjae mengangguk. Ia membiarkan Donghae kembali menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"MOOM! JENO PIPIS DI CELANAAA!"

"Berhenti Donghae! Anakmu di luar!"

Kali ini Hyukjae benar-benar mendorong tubuh Donghae. Membiarkan pantat Donghae mencium lantai dingin. Hyukjae segera membuka pintu, kemudian mengurus Jeno yang katanya pipis di celana. Donghae berteriak kesal dalam hati. Sejak kapan Jeno pipis di celana? Aish, nasib Donghae benar-benar buruk setelah kelahiran dua putranya. Sepertinya Donghae harus menidurkan adik kecilnya sendiri malam ini.

.

"HYUKKIE AKU TAK BISA MENYELESAIKANNYA. BANTU AKU ARGH! INI SAKIT SEKALI!"

"BERHENTI BERTERIAK LEE DONGHAE! INI SUDAH PAGI, CEPAT MANDI DAN KE KANTOR!"

"MOM, SARAPAN JENO MANA?"

Dan pagi hari di hari yang baru dimulai dengan keributan kecil di keluarga kecil Lee Donghae. Hari yang baru juga menutup kisah hari kemarin.

.

.

 _ **Karena keluarga adalah harta yang paling berharga melebihi apapun di dunia ini**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **E.N.D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hyukjae berkacak pinggang. Ini pagi yang melelahkan di bulan Desember. Harusnya Hyukjae sudah bisa bersantai mengingat ini adalah akhir tahun. Banyak hari libur di akhir tahun. Donghae harusnya mengambil cuti lebih dulu dari kantor dan membantunya mengurus anak dan juga rumah.

"Mmaa... mmaa..."

Itu suara si kecil Jisung. Bayi 6 bulan itu kini mulai aktif. Menendang udara. Tertawa bersama sang ibu jika diajak bermain. Hyukjae sedang mengganti popok Jisung. Bayi kecil itu baru saja pipis.

Hyukjae tertawa. bayi kecilnya begitu menggemaskan. Menghisap ibu jarinya yang sudah belepotan liur. Bukannya jijik, Hyukjae malah mengecup pipi dan bibir Jisung yang penuh lendir itu membuat bayi Jisung tertawa.

"Nah. Anak Mommy sudah wangi sekarang." Hyukjae mengecup pipi Jisung lagi. "Jisung lapar hm? Mau susu?" Hyukjae menempelkan botol berisi susu di mulut Jisung. Bayi itu langsung menyedot isi dari botol. Tak lama kemudian Jisung mulai mengantuk. Hyukjae membaringkan Jisung di ranjang tidurnya dan mulai aktifitas lainnya. Hyukjae masih harus mengemas rumah.

"Jeno?"

Hyukjae memanggil anak sulungnya. Sejak tadi Hyukjae tidak melihat Jeno. Kemana perginya anak itu? Setelah sarapan anak itu malah kabur. Hyukjae melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi. Mungkin saja Jeno sedang di rumah tetangga atau di halaman depan. Jeno biasa bermain sendiri.

Tapi yang sebenarnya Jeno sedang ada di kamarnya. Anak itu sedang melakukan sesuatu. Kamar kecilnya berantakan. Banyak kertas di lantai dan tempat tidurnya. Ada beberapa bunga yang dia petik dari taman bunga ibunya. Jari kecilnya menggores sesuatu di atas kertas. Wajahnya cemong oleh pewarna entah apa.

Jeno menelungkup. Bocah itu semakin serius melakukan pekerjaannya. Tak lama kemudian Jeno duduk. Mengangkat kertas yang tadi dicoretinya lalu tertawa lebar. Hampir selesai, pikirnya. Tapi masih ada 1 hal lagi yang harus Jeno lakukan. Dia harus menemui sahabatnya dan meminta bantuan.

Kaki kecil Jeno berlari menuruni tangga. Mengintip ibunya yang masih ada di dapur, bocah itu kemudian lari menuju pintu depan.

"Jeno! Mau kemana? Sebentar lagi makan siang!"

"Jeno mau ke rumah Jaemin, Mom! Jeno makan siang sama Jaemin!"

Tanpa menoleh Jeno keluar dari rumahnya dan menuju rumah Jaemin. Rumah Jaemin tepat berada di sebelah rumahnya. Jaemin itu teman bermain Jeno. Mereka seumuran. Orang tuanya juga mengenal baik orang tua Jaemin.

"Min! Aku datang!"

Jeno melangkah masuk tanpa permisi. Dia sudah biasa melakukannya. Jaemin berlari menghampiri Jeno dan mengajak sahabatnya itu masuk ke kamar. Rumah Jaemin sepi. Orang tuanya sedang kerja. Hanya ada Jaemin dan kakaknya-Mark di rumah itu. Mark berusia 10 tahun dan sedang libur sekolah.

"Bagaimana? Hadiahmu sudah jadi?" Tanya Jaemin.

"Hampir selesai. Tapi kita harus beli kue dulu." Jeno memperlihatkan gambar yang tadi dibuatnya pada Jaemin lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari saku celananya.

"Jeno. Dari mana uang itu?" Mark berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Sejak tadi Mark memang memperhatikan Jeno dan Jaemin. Mark juga tahu rencana kedua bocah itu. Dan Mark mendukungnya.

"Ini uang Daddy. Tadi Jeno ambil dari dompet Daddy. Mark Hyung jangan bilang-bilang ke Daddy dan Mommy Jeno ya."

Mark tertawa. Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu kita harus beli kue dimana?" Jeno menatap uang yang ada di tangannya.

"Biar Hyung saja yang beli. Kalian berdua tunggu di rumah."

Jeno dan Jaemin mengangguk antusias. Mereka setuju. Jeno kemudian memberikan uangnya pada Mark. Setelah Mark pergi untuk membeli kue, Jeno dan Jaemin mulai menghias gambar mereka lagi. Kedua bocah itu terlihat amat senang.  
.

.

.  
Sore menjelang. Hyukjae sibuk mengurus Jisung yang sedang rewel. Jisung tidak mau ditinggal sedetikpun. Hyukjae harus menggendong Jisung kemana-mana. Bahkan saat memandikan Jeno pun, Hyukjae masih menggendong Jisung. Jeno memang sudah bisa mandi sendiri tapi masih harus di pantau.

Hyukjae menengok teras rumahnya. Ada Jeno di sana. Tidak seperti biasanya anak itu duduk di teras rumah. Tadi saat Hyukjae bertanya Jeno hanya bilang sedang menunggu Daddy nya. Hyukjae membiarkannya saja karena Jisung yang terus rewel. Mungkin karena pengaruh gigi susu Jisung yang sudah mulai tumbuh.

Di teras rumah, Jeno menunggu ayahnya. Dia menggoyangkan kakinya yang menggantung dikursi. Rasanya Jeno sudah tidak sabar. Jeno sudah membuat kejutan untuk ibunya. Jeno tahu kalau hari ini hari ibu. Sejak kemarin dia dan Jaemin sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk ibu mereka masing-masing. Beruntung Mark-kakak Jaemin mau membantu mereka.

Semuanya sudah siap. Hadiahnya sudah di simpan rapi. Kue buat ibunya dia titip di rumah Jaemin. Bisa gawat kalau ibunya bertanya untuk apa dan dari mana kue yang dia bawa. Jeno melongok lagi berharap mobil ayahnya segera tiba. Benar saja, tidak lama kemudian mobil Donghae memasuki pekarangan rumah mereka. Jeno berdiri dan berlari menyusul ayahnya.

"Daddy!"

Donghae keluar dari mobilnya dengan wajah bingung. Pasalnya anak sulungnya itu tidak pernah menjemputnya turun dari mobil.

"Jeno? Ada apa?"

Jeno tersenyum. Dengan semangat dia menarik tangan ayahnya dan membawanya ke belakang mobil. Donghae yang bingung hanya menurut saja.

"Dad. Daddy tau ini hari apa?"

"Hari kamis?" Jawab Donghae polos

"Daddy bodoh!"

"Apa? Ini memang hari kamis." Donghae tidak mau kalah. Dia masih ingat jika ini hari kamis.

"Jeno tahu Dad! Maksud Jeno ini hari apa?" Jeno kesal sekarang.

Donghae menyerah. Dia bingung dengan tingkah anaknya. Pria tampan itu hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Ini hari ibu, Dad."

"Hari ibu?"

"Hm. Kita harus merayakannya untuk Mommy. Mommy pasti terharu dan bahagia." Mata Jeno berbinar saat membayangkan wajah bahagia ibunya.

"Tapi Daddy baru pulang. Daddy tidak menyiapkan apapun."

Jeno tersenyum miring. Senyum itu dia dapat dari ayah tampannya. Tentu saja. Dua orang beda usia itu selalu menjadi rival dalam merebut hati Hyukjae. Tapi hari ini Jeno harus berbaikan dengan ayahnya demi kelancaran rencananya.

"Jeno sudah siapkan."

"Siapkan apa?"

Jeno mendekati Donghae kemudian berbisik. Donghae hanya bisa kagum dengan apa yang sudah dipersiapkan anaknya itu. Donghae benar-benar lupa kalau saja Jeno tidak memberitahunya.

"Hae? Kau sudah pulang?"

Donghae dan Jeno kaget. Tak jauh dari mereka Hyukjae berdiri dengan Jisung dalam gendongannya. Jisung menatap kakak dan ayahnya lalu tertawa geli. Melihat itu, Jeno segera menghampiri ibu dan adiknya. Memeluk tubuh kecil Jisung kemudian menciumnya gemas. Jeno sangat suka bermain dengan Jisung. Kadang Jeno usil menggigit pipi gembil itu.

"Jisung sayang. Jisung cantik. Sini sama Hyung."

Jeno membentangkan tangannya pura-pura akan menggendong Jisung. Tentu saja Hyukjae tidak akan membiarkan Jeno menggendong Jisung. Jeno masih terlalu kecil belum bisa menahan bobot tubuh Jisung yang selalu aktif.

"Ini sudah sore. Segera masuk rumah. Angin sore tidak baik untuk tubuh." Hyukjae menggandeng tangan Jeno untuk masuk ke rumah.

"Hei. Kalian melupakanku!"

Itu suara Donghae. Pria tampan itu merasa diabaikan. Sejak tadi istrinya hanya meladeni Jeno tanpa melihat dirinya. Padahalkan Donghae ingin meminta jatah ciuman selamat datang.

"Daddy sudah besar! Jangan manja!"

"Siapa yang manja?"

"Daddy!"

Oh. Sepertinya Donghae dan Jeno belum bisa akur lagi. Hyukjae memutar bola matanya malas. Jisung hanya tertawa geli. Bayi kecil itu hanya bisa tertawa dan menangis saja.

"Cepat masuk Hae. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk kau mandi."  
.

.

.

Jeno sudah ada di kamarnya. Setelah makan malam tadi anak itu langsung masuk kamar. Dia harus bersiap. Jeno sudah memakai pakaian kerennya. Kemeja lengan pendek dengan celana selutut. Ada dasi kupu-kupu yang menggantung di lehernya. Rambutnya sudah rapi. Oke. Jeno siap sekarang.

Di lantai bawah, Donghae sedang menggendong Jisung. Bermain dengan bayi kecilnya. Mengajaknya bicara dan sesekali mengecup gemas bibir dan pipi gembil Jisung. Hyukjae istrinya sedang membuatkan susu untuk Jisung. Diam-diam Donghae melirik kamar Jeno. Donghae penasaran dengan rencana anak sulungnya itu.

"Ini susunya, Hae."

Hyukjae menyerahkan susu Jisung pada Donghae. Donghae mengambilnya dan menempelkan karet botol di bibir Jisung. Jisung terlihat senang. Matanya mengerjap lucu. Belum lagi suaranya yang meninggi. Mengoceh apa saja yang bayi itu bisa. Donghae yang gemas tidak menyia-nyiakan untuk mengecupi seluruh wajah anaknya.

"Jangan ganggu anakmu, Hae. Biarkan Jisung minum susu dulu."

Donghae hanya nyengir. Tapi pria itu tak kehabisan akal. Donghae malah memonyongkan bibirnya bermaksud meminta ciuman dari sang istri. Hyukjae hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Mengecup sekilas bibir Donghae yang membuat Donghae makin cemberut. Padahal kan Donghae meminta lebih. Seperti lumatan dan ciuman basah.

Donghae sudah akan protes. Tapi demi melihat wajah galak istrinya, Donghae mengurungkan niatnya. Kecupan saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Mana Jeno?"

"Anak itu sedang di kamar. Dia sedang menyiapkan kejutan untukmu."

"Kejutan?"

Donghae bungkam. Dia sudah salah bicara. Seharusnya ini rahasia. Oh, Jeno akan mengibarkan bendera perang dengannya nanti. Saat langkah kaki Jeno terdengar menuruni tangga, Donghae bersiap untuk lari. Tapi sial. Hyukjae menahannya.

"Jeno. Kenapa berpakaian seperti itu? Daddy bilang Jeno mau buat kejutan? Untuk apa?"

Jeno melirik Donghae. Anak itu terlihat kesal. Ingin rasanya Jeno menendang ayahnya. Memukulnya lalu menggigitnya tapi Jeno harus bersabar. Kejutan untuk ibunya harus berjalan lancar. Dasar Daddy bodoh! Tidak bisa jaga rahasia! Pikir Jeno.

Jeno mengabaikan wajah Donghae yang memelas. Anak itu menatap wajah ibunya kemudian tersenyum tampan. Tangannya yang tersembunyi di belakangnya kini terulur. Jeno memberikan sebuah kotak pada Hyukjae.

"Selamat hari ibu, Mommy. Jeno sayang Mommy." Jeno mengecup pipi dan bibir Hyukjae.

Hyukjae melongo. Dia menerima kotak dari tangan Jeno dengan perasaan haru. Hyukjae tidak pernah tahu jika hari ini hari ibu dan anak sulungnya menyiapkan kejutan seperti ini. Kejutan yang manis menurut Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengecup pipi Jeno sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Mommy juga sayang Jeno."

Jeno tersenyum senang. "Mommy. Buka hadiahnya."

Hyukjae mengangguk. Dia segera membuka hadiah dari Jeno. Di dalam kotak itu ada sebuah kertas dan setangkai lily putih. Itu bunga kesukaan Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengambilnya. Gambar Jeno terlihat jelas di atas kertas itu. Gambar 2 orang dewasa dan 2 anak kecil dengan tulisan nama mereka masing-masing. Itu gambar keluarga mereka. Jeno menggambarnya dengan baik.

Di bawah gambar, ada beberapa kalimat. Tulisan tangan Jeno yang berantakan tapi masih bisa Hyukjae baca.

 _Happy mom day._  
 _Jeno sayang Mommy._  
 _Terima kasih sudah jadi Mommy Jeno. Terima kasih sudah melahirkan Jeno. Jeno sayang Mommy_ ㈏0

Air mata Hyukjae mengalir. Dia langsung memeluk Jeno erat. Ini kali pertamanya Jeno memberinya hadiah saat hari ibu. Dan hari ibu kali ini merupakan hari ibu terbaik untuk Hyukjae. Mengecup seluruh wajah Jeno dan memeluknya lagi.

"Terima kasih sayang."

Jeno tersenyum lebar. Anak itu lalu menatap Donghae dan Jisung ada dalam gendongan Donghae.

"Jeno sayang Daddy dan Jisung juga. Jeno sayang semuanya."

Donghae memeluk Jeno. Mengecup pipi anak sulungnya. Meski keduanya sering bertengkar, Donghae sangat menyayangi Jeno. Donghae lalu berbisik di telinga Jeno. Berbisik sesuatu yang membuat Jeno antusias. Anak itu segera berlari keluar. Jeno menuju rumah Jaemin. Mark dan Jaemin sudah menunggunya di teras rumah. Jeno mengambil kue yang tadi dibeli oleh Mark kemudian kembali ke rumahnya.

Donghae sudah menunggunya di depan pintu masih dengan Jisung dalam gendongangannya. Jeno masuk dengan membawa kue kecil dengan lilin di tengahnya. Hening sejenak. Jeno menatap Donghae dan tersenyum. Dia siap. Dan sebuah lagu mengalir lembut dari bibir Jeno.

 _Apa yang kuberikan untuk mama_  
 _Untuk mama tersayang._  
 _Tak kumiliki sesuatu berharga_  
 _Untuk mama tercinta._  
 _Hanya ini kunyanyikan, senandung dari hatiku untuk mama._  
 _Hanya sebuah lagu sederhana._  
 _Lagu cintaku untuk mama._

Hyukjae tidak sanggup membendung rasa harunya lagi. Pria cantik itu mendekap Jeno erat. Menangis di bahu kecil anak sulungnya.

"Mommy jangan menangis. Tiup lilin dulu."

Hyukjae tertawa geli melihat wajah polos Jeno kemudian meniup lilin kecil diatas kue.

"Selamat hari ibu. Jeno sayang Mommy."

"Terima kasih sayang. Mommy juga sayang Jeno." Hyukjae tersenyum lembut. "Siapa yang mengajari Jeno lagu tadi?"

Jeno melirik Donghae. "Daddy. Daddy bilang Mommy pasti suka lagunya."

Hyukjae melirik Donghae. Suaminya itu sedang tersenyum padanya sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Lalu kuenya? Jisung punya uang buat beli kue?"

Jeno nyengir lebar. Malu-malu dia melirik Donghae.

"Jeno ambil uang Daddy. Mark hyung yang beli kue untuk Jeno dan Jaemin. Maaf Daddy. Jeno ambil uang Daddy tanpa bilang."

Donghae mendekat. Mengecup kepala Jeno sayang.

"Tidak apa. Daddy senang Jeno jadi anak yang sayang keluarga. Terutama Mommy."

Donghae melirik istrinya. Keduanya tersenyum. Donghae berbisik pelan di telinga Hyukjae.

"Selamat hari ibu, istriku. Terima kasih sudah melahirkan dua malaikat kita. Aku mencintaimu."

"Terima kasih, Hae."

"Ehm. Dad. Mom. Kuenya kapan dimakan?"

Oh Jeno. Kau merusak suasana romantis ayah dan ibumu nak.

.

 **Selamat hari ibu untuk seluruh ibu atau mama di seluruh dunia ㈏0**

 **Akhirnya Jeno bisa bikin kejutan buat mommy kita. Mommy Hyuk ㈊8**

 **Vote dan komen please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hyukjae bangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya terasa kebas karena aktivitas panasnya bersama sang suami semalam. Donghae benar-benar menghabisinya. Entah kerasukan setan apa tapi Donghae membuatnya sangat kewalahan. Bahkan seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan tanda yang Donghae buat.

Kaki Hyukjae menapak lantai yang dingin. Ia harus segera membuat sarapan untuk keluarganya. Sebelum ke kama mandi, Hyukjae menghampiri si bungsu Jisung yang masih terlelap di ranjang bayi. Beruntung Jisung tidak rewel dan tidak menangis semalam. Jika Jisung rewel, maka Donghae tidak akan mendapat jatah malamnya. Yah mungkin inilah yang disebut keberuntungan Donghae.

"Hyuk? Kau sudah bangun, sayang?"

Hyukjae menoleh ke tempat tidur. Donghae sedang memperbaiki posisi tidurnya dengan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Pertanyaan Donghae tadi tidak memerlukan jawaban. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan sarapan untuk suami dan anak-anaknya.

.

.

.

Wangi aroma masakan tercium jelas di seluruh penjuru dapur. Hyukjae sudah menyelesaikan beberapa makanan untuk sarapan. Roti bakar, telur dadar goreng dan sossis. Hyukjae jarang membuat makanan berat untuk sarapan.

"Selamat pagi Mom."

Jeno berdiri di belakang Hyukjae. Si sulung Lee itu mengucek matanya. Wajahnya masih terlihat mengantuk. Rambut yang kusut serta piyama kecil Jeno membuat Hyukjae gemas. Segera ia meghampiri Jeno dan mengecup pipi Jeno.

"Pagi sayang. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Jeno menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Mommy, gendong." Jeno mengangkat kedua tangannya. Sepertinya Jeno mulai manja pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae tak bisa menolak Jeno. Ia menggendong Jeno sebentar lalu menurunkannya kembali. Bagaimanapun Jeno sudah tumbuh besar. Hyukjae sudah tidak sanggup menahan bobot Jeno dengan menggendongnya terus.

"Nah jagoan, sekarang bangunkan Daddy." Hyukjae mengecup pipi Jeno lagi.

"Daddy belum bangun? Dasar Daddy pemalas!"

Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Jeno yang menggerutu soal Donghae. ini bukan hal yang baru. Hampir setiap pagi Jeno akan meggerutu seperti itu.

"Sekarang bangunkan Daddy-mu yang pemalas itu, oke?"

"Oke, Mom!"

Tanpa disuruh lagi Jeno berlari menuju kamar orang tuanya. Kamar orang tuanya tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Dengan susah payah Jeno menggapai gagang pintu kamar. Setelah terbuka sepenuhnya, Jeno masuk dan berlari mendekati ranjang. Jeno berdecak kesal. Ayahnya masih pulas dalam dekapan selimut. Lalu ide jahilnya muncul. Pelan-pelan Jeno merangkat ke atas kasur. Menarik selimut Donghae hingga sebatas leher. Jika menindih Donghae atau memukul kepala Daddynya adalah hal yang biasa, maka kali ini Jeno memakai cara lain. Cara yang pernah Jeno lihat saat Mommy-nya membangunkan Daddy-nya.

"Daddy.." Jeno berbisik halus. Sangat halus hingga hampir tak terdengar. Donghae tak merespon. Lelaki itu hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

Jeno mendekat lagi. Meniup telinga Donghae. berhasil, Donghae bergidik geli namun masih menutup matanya. Jeno berpikir lagi, apa lagi yang dilakukan mommy-nya? Saat melihat bibir Donghae yang terbuka sedikit, insting jahil Jeno mulai bekerja. Ia semakin mendekati Donghae dan meniup pelan mulut Donghae.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Hyuk. Atau kau akan kucium!"

Donghae hanya menggumam tanpa membuka matanya sama sekali. Jeno jadi makin kesal. Maka dengan sengaja ia terus saja meniup mulut Donghae. meniupnya beberapa kali hingga sesuatu membungkam bibir Jeno. Sesuatu itu bergerak diatas bibir Jeno. Menghisap kemudian menggigitnya dengan pelan. Jeno shock. Ia langsung saja memukul kepala Donghae dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Aw. Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyuk?!"

"Mommy! Daddy Mesum! Huweeee!"

Jeno memukul kepala Donghe lagi lalu turun dari ranjang. Anak itu berlari keluar kamar dengan tangisan histeris.

Donghae mengerjap. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Kenapa Jeno berlari dan menangis seperti itu? Mana Hyukjae? mereka baru saja berciuman kan? Lalu kemana perginya sang istri? Kenapa malah Jeno yang histeris?

Donghae masih mengumpulkan setengah nyawanya hingga teriakan Jeno dari lantai bawah mengembalikan seluruh nyawanya.

" _Daddy menghisap bibirku Mom! Daddy Mesum! Huwaaaa!"_

"Jadi yang tadi itu Jeno?!"

Oh Donghae. Kau membuat anakmu trauma!

.

.

.

Donghae hanya bisa duduk diam di meja makan. Jeno masih menangis meskipun tak sehisteris tadi. Entah apa yang dipikirkan anak sulungnya itu. Harusnya tak perlu histeris kan? Ayah mencium anaknya itu hal yang wajar. _Tapi kau menghisap dan mengulum bibir anakmu Donghae bodoh!_ —Suara hati Donghae yang lain mulai mengutuki Donghae. yah mau bagaimana lagi? Donghae terbawa suasana. Donghae pikir istrinya yang sedang menggodanya. _Memang dasar kau mesum tuan Lee._ Donghae menarik nafas panjang. Ia hanya sanggup melihat sang istri yang terus saja menenangkan Jeno. Si bungsu Jisung duduk di kursi bayi sambil memiankan sisa makanannya.

Kenapa Jeno tidak seperti Jisung yang mengerti dirinya? Meskipun masih sangat kecil tapi Jisung sangat mengerti keinginan Donghae. buktinya semalam Jisung tidak rewel sehingga Ia bisa menghabisi sang istri 5 ronde. Ughh, itu bukan hal yang mudah mengingat mereka sudah punya 2 anak. Terkadang 1 atau 2 ronde saja sulit Donghae lakukan karena Jeno yang selalu memonopoli Hyukjae.

"Jeno maafkan Daddy. Daddy tidak sengaja."

Donghae beusaha merayu Jeno tapi anak itu masa bodoh. Ia semakin menempel dalam dekapan Hyukjae. Donghae mulai berpikir jika ini hanyalah modus Jeno agar bisa bermesraan dengan Hyukjae. Tuhan, sepertinya otak Donghae mulai kekurangan nutrisi sehingga berpikiran seperti itu.

"Jangan bicara denganku. Aku tidak suka Daddy mesum!"

Donghae menghela nafas lagi. Jeno begitu keras kepala sama seperti dirinya. Berurusan dengan Jeno lebih menakutkan dibanding berurusan dengan dokumen kantor. Ngomong-ngomong soal kantor, hari ini Donghae membatalkan niatannya ke kantor. Masalah Jeno lebih serius dibanding masalah kantor. Jeno akan mengibarkan bendera perang padanya dan itu artinya ia akan kehilangan perhatian Hyukjae selama beberapa hari kedepan. Donghae tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu. Itu akan sangat menyiksanya.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan memelas. Istrinya itu hanya memberikan senyum yang menandakan bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Donghae menyerah. Sepertinya ia belum bisa memenangkan hati Jeno saat ini. maka dengan berat hati Donghae bangkit meninggalkan meja makan. Ia mengambil Jisung dari kursi bayi dan menggendongnya. Bayi kecil itu sempat protes, namun saat Donghae mulai menggelitiki pipinya, Jisung mulai tertawa. Jisung itu duplikat Hyukjae. anak manis dan penurut sama seperti Hyukjae.

Donghae membawa Jisung keruang tengah. Disana Donghae duduk memangku Jisung. Bermain dengan si bungsu bahkan mengajaknya bicara. Jisung sekarang sudah berusia 11 bulan. Beberapa giginya mulai tumbuh dan sudah bisa mengatakan beberapa kata. Jisung terlihat manis dibanding Jeno. Jisung juga terlihat lebih akrab dengan Donghae.

"Anak Daddy yang manis, sekarang cium Daddy. Ayo cium."

Donghae memajukan bibirnya. Jisung memukulkan tangan kecilnya ke wajah Donghae kemudian tertawa geli.

"Hm, mulai nakal ya? Jisung mulai nakal ke Daddy? Rasakan pembalasan Daddy!"

Donghae mengangkat Jisung kemudian menyerukan wajahnya di leher Jisung. Menggelitiki leher Jisung dengan hidung mancungnya. Jisung tidak berhenti tertawa. Suara cemprengnya terdengar menggemaskan bagi Donghae.

"Di…Di….Maa…"

Mendengar racauan Jisung, Donghae semakin bersemangat menggelitiki Jisung. Ah, seandainya Jeno juga bisa semanis Jisung.

.

.

.

"Jeno, sekarang mandi dan berganti piyama ya sayang?"

Jeno menggeleng. Ia masih mendekap Hyukjae dengan erat. Jeno malu. Daddy-nya menciumnya dengan tidak normal. Bagi Jeno, Donghae yang menghisap bibirnya itu tidak normal dan itu membuatnya malu. Jika yang menghisap bibirnya adalah Mommy-nya mungkin Jeno tidak akan masalah. _Jeno, pikiranmu nak_.

"Jeno harus mandi. Jeno bau." Hyukjae masih berusaha membujuk.

"Tidak mau. Jeno marah sama Daddy!"

Hyukjae menarik nafas lelah. Terkadang ia merasa pusing dan bingung dengan tingkah anak sulungnya terlebih lagi jika menyangkut suaminya. Entah kapan mereka bisa akur dengan satu pemikiran yang sama. Hyukjae merasa lelah tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini keluarganya. Ia tidak mungkin membuang keluarganya. Saat ini keluarganya adalah hidupnya. Tempatnya untuk kembali.

"Tapi Daddy sudah minta maaf kan?" Tanya Hyukjae lembut. Tangannya membelai punggung Jeno. Jeno mengangguk pelan dalam dekapan Hyukjae.

"Jeno malu, Mom."

"Hm? Malu kenapa?"

"Jeno malu. Daddy pasti akan bilang pada Jaemin dan Mark hyung. Daddy _kan_ nakal."

Hyukjae tertawa pelan. Ia mengerti maksud Jeno. Donghae terkadang masih seperti anak kecil dan Jeno terkadang lebih dewasa. Donghae selalu menjelekan Jeno ke teman-teman Jeno. Sebenanya maksud Donghae baik. Donghae hanya ingin terlihat lebih akrab bersama Jeno dan teman-temannya tapi cara Donghae yang salah dan kadang tidak tahu situasi malah membuat Jeno kesal.

"Daddy tidak akan bilang ke siapapun. Daddy tidak akan membuat Jeno malu."

Jeno mengangkat wajahnya. Wajah sembab dan hidung memerah itu membuat Hyukjae gemas. Ia lalu mengecup pipi Jeno dan mencubit kecil ujung hidung Jeno.

"Tapi Daddy nakal, Mom."

"Tidak. Daddy sayang _kok_ sama Jeno. Daddy tidak akan membuat Jeno malu."

"Mommy janji?"

"Ya sayang. Mommy janji. Sekarang Jeno harus mandi. Badan Jeno bau." Hyukjae menutup hidungnya seolah Jeno benar-benar bau.

Jeno tertawa dan mengecup bibir Hyukjae berkali-kali.

"Oh, Jeno nakal! Jeno mesum cium-cium Mommy!"

Jeno semakin tergelak. Ia terus saja menghujani Hyukjae dengan ciuman mautnya. Ayah dan anak sama saja mesumnya.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Donghae berdiri tak jauh dari Hyukjae dan Jeno sambil menggendong Jisung. Alisnya naik sebelah pertanda ia meminta jawaban atas pertanyaannya barusan. Jisung yang digendongan Donghae mulai rewel saat melihat Hyukjae. si bungsu sepertinya merindukan Mommynya.

"Daddy tidak lihat?" Jeno bersuara. Tangan kecilnya melingkar manja dileher Hyukjae.

"Lihat apa?" Tanya Donghae. ia semakin mendekat pada istri dan anak bungsunya.

"Hm? Jeno sedang mencium Mommy!" Jawab Jeno bangga.

Wajah Donghae berubah datar. Ia semakin mendekat. Hyukjae yang melihat perubahan raut Donghae jadi sedikit cemas. Donghae tidak mungkin cemburu pada anaknya kan? Donghae tidak mungkin menyakiti Jeno kan?

"Katakan sekali lagi, Lee Jeno!"

Aura di sekitar Donghae mulai menggelap. Hyukjae makin merinding. Jisung sudah mulai gelisah dalam gendongan Donghae dan Jeno sama sekali tidak peka. Anak itu dengan tanpa berdosa mengecup bibir Hyukjae kemudian tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Donghae. Donghae jadi gelap mata. Ia memberikan Jisung pada Hyukjae kemudian menarik Jeno dari Hyukjae. Jeno gelagapan anak itu memberontak tapi Donghae mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Jeno mulai nakal hm? Mau menyaingi Daddy? Hm? Rasakan ini!"

Dan tanpa ampun Donghae mulau menggelitiki Jeno. Mengecup wajah Jeno bertubi-tubi. Mengecup bibir Jeno dan menggelitiki lehernya.

"Daddy ampun! Gyahaha! Mommy tolong Jeno! Gyahahaha! Ampun Daddy ampun!"

Donghae tertawa. Jeno histeris. Jisung tergelak lucu melihat kelakukan kakak dan Daddynya. Hyukjae bahagia melihat keluarga kecilnya. Sepertinya Hyukjae sudah berbuat banyak kebaikan di kehidupan sebelumnya hingga ia bisa sebahagia ini. Hyukjae sangat bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya.

"Daddy! Berhenti cium bibir Jeno terus!"

.

.

 _Aloha, I'm back again hihihi._

 _Sebenarnya aku udah lama pengen kambek tapi males banget kalo ngetik. Apalagi lappy bermasalah padahal aku banyak waktu luang._

 _Btw Mommy dan Daddy udah kambek. Yeheeeet ahirnya banyak momen mereka. Dan aku syukak sama kebersamaan mereka hehehe._

 _Aku lagi ga mood nulis tapi maksain nulis. Abisnya greget juga pengen bikin yang family kayak gini. Yah silahkan menikmati._

 _Jangan lupa komennya ya #senyumlimawatt_


	4. Chapter 4

Namanya Donghae. Lee Donghae. Seorang pengusaha sukses diusianya yang masih sangat muda. Menjadi buah bibir para koleganya karena mempunyai anak perusahaan di mana-mana. Nama Donghae mendunia hingga ke luar Negeri. Tak ada yang mengenal Lee Donghae. Sosoknya yang tampan, berkharisma, angkuh dan juga sedikit sombong. Semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya pasti akan menunduk takut. Merasa kecil dan enggan untuk menatap matanya. Charisma Donghae tak bisa di tandingi. Begitulah kehidupan Donghae di mata semua orang.

Tapi semua image itu runtuh saat Donghae berada di rumahnya. Sosok berkharisma, angkuh dan sombong itu terbantahkan. Di rumah, Donghae hanyalah seorang suami dan seorang ayah dari dua anaknya. Tidak ada sosok yang angkuh dan berkharisma. Yang ada hanyalah Donghae yang kekanakan dan manja. Ya Tuhan. Kalian tidak akan percaya jika melihat sosok Donghae yang sebenarnya jika sudah berada di rumah.

"Daddy! Itu keripik Jisung! Jangan dimakan terus!"

Suara melengking Jisung memenuhi rumah besar Donghae di minggu pagi. Anak bungsu Donghae itu menatap ayahnya tak suka. Matanya yang mirip dengan mata sang ibu melirik tajam Donghae. bibirnya mendecih kesal saat melihat bagaimana ayahnya yang dengan tanpa perasaan menghabiskan seluruh keripik miliknya. Jisung kesal. Itu adalah keripik favoritnya. Jisung selalu memakannya jika ingin menonton kartun favoritnya.

Dengan langkah kesal Jisung menghampiri ibunya yang berkutat di dapur. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruang santai, bocah empat tahun itu memukul kepala ayahnya dengan gemas. Biar saja ayahnya marah. Siapa suruh merampok keripik kesukaan Jisung.

"Lee Jisung! Aku ayahmu!" Kesal Donghae. meski pukulan Jisung tidak begitu menyakitkan, tetap saja Donghae adalah kepala keluarga di rumahnya.

Jisung memeletkan lidahnya kemudian berlari kearah dapur. Donghae hanya memutar matanya malas. Sudah bisa dipastikan jika anak bungsunya itu akan mengadu pada sang istri. Dasar pengadu. Tak mau ambil pusing, Donghae melanjutkan acara nontonya masih sambil mengunyah keripik yang dirampoknya dari Jisung. Ini hari minggu. Hari yang sangat pas untuk bersantai. Donghae akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bersantai dan bermalas-malasan.

Masalah kantor ia lupakan sejenak. Hari minggu seperti ini sangat pas untuk bersenang-senang. Kartun-kartun favoritnya akan tayang di tv. Donghae masih mengunyah keripiknya saat seseorang datang menghampirinya dan menoyor kepalanya. Donghae tersedak dan memuntahkan keripik yang ada di mulutnya sambil terbatuk.

"Dasar bocah!"

Donghae memicing tajam. Ia menatap kesal pada orang yang kini duduk bersila di atas sofa. Lee Jeno. Anak bungsunya. Tatapan keduanya berubah sengit. Ah sial. Donghae lupa. Hari ini Jeno tidak pergi ke sekolah yang berarti Jeno akan mengganggu acara bersantainya. Sangat sial bagi Donghae karena anak sulungnya itu tidak pernah bisa akur dengannya. Jeno selalu menantangnya. Selalu berlomba dan memperebutkan apapun dengannya. Termasuk perhatian Hyukjae—sang istri. Jeno bahkan selalu memonopoli istrinya itu.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bocah, hah?"

"Kau!"

"Apa?!"

"Kau!"

Donghae menggeram kesal. Jeno menunjuk wajahnya dan menyebutnya 'Kau'. Itu tidak sopan. Sungguh! Donghae adalah ayahnya. Donghae yang membuatnya. Sperma Donghae yang melebut dengan sel telur Hyukjae sehingga menghasilkan Jeno. Kenapa anaknya itu sangat keras kepala dan selalu menantang dirinya? Donghae memegang tengkuknya. Jeno itu menyebalkan. Sangat! Tak jarang Donghae harus meminum pil penurun tekanan darah karena tingkah Jeno.

"Aku daddymu, bocah!"

Jeno mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Yeah! Childish daddy!" Ucap Jeno santai.

Jeno kemudian mengambil remot. Mengganti channel Tv mencari tayangan yang baik buat ia tonton. Jeno mengabaikan wajah kesal ayahnya yang seperti ingin memakannya. Jeno sudah biasa seperti itu. Untuk apa takut? Ayahnya itu seperti bocah. Jeno kadang berpikir kenapa ibunya yang cantik dan manis itu mau menikahi ayahnya yang seperti orang bodoh ini? oh ayolah Lee Jeno. Kau hanya tidak tahu bagaimana berkharismanya ayahmu di luar sana.

"Hei Hei! Ganti ke channel tadi. Yang tadi!" teriak Donghae saat melihat kartun kesukaannya muncul di layar Tv.

Jeno mengerti dan mengganti channel tvnya. Jeno juga menyukai kartun ini. Finding Nemo kartun kesukaan Donghae dan juga Jeno. Keduanya tampan khusyuk memperhatikan film itu. Tak ada yang bersuara. Hanya suara dari ikan kecil berwarna jingga putih itu yang bersuara dari layar tv. Meskipun Jeno dan Donghae selalu bertengkar, jika soal kesukaan, keduanya terlihat kompak. Bayangkan saja, ayah dan anak itu sama-sama menyukai Nemo. Sama-sama menyukai laut dan sama-sama menyukai Hyukjae. Benar, Jeno sangat menyukai Hyukjae. anak itu selalu menempeli Hyukjae dimanapun. Dan itu membuat Donghae kesal setengah mati.

Hyukjae masih menyiapkan sarapan saat mendengar pertengkaran kecil Donghae dan Jeno. Anak dan suaminya itu memang tidak pernah akur. Sejak usia 4 tahun Jeno sudah menabuh gendering perang pada Donghae. Saat itu Jeno tidak sengaja melihat mereka bercinta. Jeno menangis mengira Donghae akan membunuh Hyukjae. Sejak saat itu pula Jeno menjadi posesif terhadapnya.

Saat Jisung lahir, Jeno merasa sangat senang. Dan Karen Jisung sering menempel pada Hyukjae, Jeno akhirnya selalu menantang Donghae untuk memperebutkan perhatian Hyukjae. dasar childish.

"Mom."

Hyukjae tersenyum saat melihat Jisung. Anak itu menghampirinya dan memeluk paha bawahnya. Usian Jisung baru 4 tahun terpaut 3 tahun dari Jeno yang sekarang sudah memasuki usia 7 tahun. Jisung anak yang manja dan sedikit feminim sama sepertinya.

"Ada apa, sayang? Kenapa murung begitu hm?" Tanya Hyukjae. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Jisung.

"Daddy menyebalkan. Daddy makan semua keripik Jisung hiks." Jisung menangis. Ia masih kesal dengan ayahnya. Bibirnya maju kedepan dengan wajah yang memerah. Sangat menggemaskan pikir Hyukjae.

Hyukjae kemudian menggendong Jisung. Mengecup seluruh wajah anak bungsunya itu agar berhenti menangis. Berhasil. Jisung berhenti menangis. Anak itu memeluk lehernya dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jisung.

"Daddy nakal, mom." Lirih Jisung. Hyukjae hanya tertawa. Baginya Donghae yang seperti anak kecil adalah hal yang biasa. Sejak mereka menjalin hubungan dulu, Donghae sudah seperti itu. Selalu bersikap cool di luar. Tapi jika bersama Hyukjae, sifat manja dan kekanakannya keluar kemana-mana. Tidak heran Jeno dan Jisung mewarisi sifat kekanakan itu.

"Jangan menangis lagi, hm. Sekarang waktunya sarapan. Panggil ayah dan kakakmu," Ucap Hyukjae lembut. Jisung menggeleng. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya bisa pasrah jika tingkah manja Jisung keluar. Jika sudah seperti ini, maka seharian penuh Hyukjae hanya akan menggendong anak bungsunya kemana-mana.

Jisung itu sangat manja. Perpaduan pas antara Dongahe dan juga dirinya. Ya Tuhan, Hyukjae tidak tahu jika perpaduan sikapnya dna Donghae akan membuatnya kesulitan seperti sekarang ini. Saat semua sarapan sudah siap diatas meja, Hyukjae menuju ke ruang santai. Ia berniat memanggil suami dan anak sulungnya. Belum lagi kakinya sampai di ruang TV, teriakan Donghae dan Jeno membuat telinganya memanas. Kedua bocah berbeda umur itu sedang berdebat siapa yang salah antara nemo dan ayahnya.

"Nemo yang salah!" Donghae berteriak.

"Marlin yang salah karena tidak mengawasi Nemo sejak awal!" balas Jeno.

"Nemo anak yang tidak tahu diri! Marlin sudah memperingatkannya!" Donghae tidak mau kalah.

"Marlin yang bodoh karena mengizinkan nemo pergi!" Jeno berteriak lebih keras, bahkan sekarang ia sudah berdiri di atas sofa. Donghae ikut tersulut emosi. Ia juga berdiri dan menantang Jeno.

Belum sempat ia membuka mulut, satu geplakan sayang di kepalanya ia dapatkan. Donghae meringis. Ia sudah akan memarahi sang pelaku yang berani memukul kepalanya tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah pias. Hyukjae tengah memandangnya dengan wajah galak. Donghae hanya bisa meringis melihat wajah manis Hyukjae yang seperti itu. Donghae tidak bisa melawan Hyukjae. ia mati kutu.

"Mom!"

Jeno menghampiri Hyukjae dan memeluknya. Tak lupa mengecup kedua pipi Hyukjae kemudian mengecup bibir Hyukjae. Donghae yang melihatnya tampak shock. Ia kesal. Ia tidak suka Jeno bermanja pada Hyukjae. Donghae cemburu!

"Lee Je—"

"Cepat ke meja makan! Dalam waktu lima menit kalian belum ada di meja makan, tidak ada jatah makanan lagi untuk kalian berdua!" Ucapan tegas Hyukjae memotong kalimat Donghae.

Dongahe dan Jeno hanya menangguk pasrah. Mata keduanya memicing, memberi tatapan tajam untuk satu sama lain. Hyukjae sudah lebih dulu menuju meja makan dengan Jisung dalam gendongannya.

Siang menjelang. Suasana di rumah Donghae masih sama seperti tadi pagi. Jeno dan Donghae sepertinya masih melanjutkan perang mereka pagi tadi. Keduanya saling menatap tajam di ruang TV. Jisung hanya duduk manis menonton acara kesukaannya. Princess Sofia. Jangan kaget dengan selera Jisung itu. Jisung itu feminim ingat? Hyukjae sedang membereskan dapur. Mencuci piring kotor, membersihkan meja, mengatur kembali bahan makanan di dalam kulkas dan pekerjaan ibu rumah tangga lainnya.

Donghae harusnya bersyukur mendapatkan istri seperti Hyukjae. meskipun Hyukjae seorang laki-laki, Hyukjae tak ubahnya seperti seorang perempuan. Hyukjae bisa memasak dan mengurus rumah. Hyukjae bisa mengurus suami serta kedua anaknya. Hyukjae juga bisa hamil seperti perempuan. Oh ayolah, di era modern seperti ini apa yang tidak mungkin? Laki-laki juga bisa hamil berkat teknologi canggih yang menawarkan penanaman Rahim untuk laki-laki. Beralih pada Jeno, Jisung dan juga Donghae.

Jisung yang masih duduk manis sambil mengemut stroberi miliknya merasa terusik dengan kegiatan kakak serta ayahnya. Pasalnya dua bocah beda usia itu tengah berlomba menghabiskan stroberi milik Jisung. Jisung baru memakan beberapa saja dan sekarang mangkuk stroberi Jisung sudah tandas tanpa sisa.

"Daddy! Hyung! Jangan makan stroberi Jisung lagi! Ish menyebalkan!"

Kaki kecil Jisung menuju dapur. Ia meminta Hyukjae mengambilkannya buah stroberi yang banyak. Hyukjae sempat heran karena tadi Hyukjae memberikan semangkuk penuh stroberi untuk Jisung. Jisung kemudian kembali lagi ke ruang TV. Di layar TV sedang menampilkan princess sofia yang sedang berbicara dengan penyihirnya bernama Cedrick. Jisung tertawa melihat Cedrick yang kacau karena sihirnya sendiri.

Bocah itu duduk lagi dengan manis. Tangannya mengambil buah stroberi kemudian mengemutya. Belum berapa lama Jisung tenang dengan acara kesukaannya, Donghae dan Jeno mengacau lagi. Keduanya dengan tanpa dosa berlomba memakan stroberi. Jisung kesal. Itu stroberi terkahirnya. Dengan kesal Jisung melempar remot TV kemudian menangis kencang. Donghae dan Jeno gelagapan. Keduanya panic. Tangisan Jisung memekakan telinga. Jeno segera berdiri dan menenangkan Jisung. Berusaha menutup mulut Jisung agar tangisannya tidak terdengar oleh Hyukjae. Donghae pun demikian. Ia berusaha menyogok Jisung dengan apapun. Bisa bahaya jika Hyukjae mendengar tangisan Jisung. Jisung itu bisa menjadi malaikat dan iblis disaat bersamaan. Jika Jisung sudah mengadu pada Hyukjae, maka tamatlah Jeno dan Donghae.

"MOOOM!"

Tangisan Jisung semakin kencang. Ia masih kesal karena buah stroberinya yang dihabiskan oleh ayah dan kakaknya. Jeno dan Donghae semakin panic. Berbagai cara mereka lakukan untuk menenangkan Jisung.

"Ada apa ini? kenapa Jisung bisa histeris seperti itu?!"

Terlambat. Dongahe dan Jeno terlambat. Hyukjae sudah ada di sana. Berdiri dengan wajah super galak yang membuat Jeno dan Donghae menciut seketika. Hyukjae kemudian mendekati Jisung dan mengambil alih Jisung. Menggendong anak bungsunya itu dan menenangkannya. Hyukjae kemudian menatap galak pada Donghae dan Jeno. Kedua ayah dan anak itu hanya menunduk. Menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Kenapa menangis, sayang?" Tanya Hyukjae pada Jisung.

"Daddy dan Hyung nakal. Mereka merampok stroberi Jisung hiks. Jisung belum makan sama sekali. Mereka merampok dan menghabiskannya hiks. Jisung lapar."

Hyukjae terkejut dengan pengakuan Jisung. Ia ingin tertawa melihat wajah Jisung yang sangat menggemaskan tapi ia tahan. Hyukjae kemudian menatap wajah Donghae dan Jeno yang pias. Hyukjae ingin tertawa melihat wajah suami dan anak sulungnya itu. Mereka berdua memang sangat mirip.

"Daddy nakal. Hyung juga nakal."

"No mom! Semuanya salah daddy! Daddy yang menghabiskan stroberi Jisung." Jeno membela diri. Anak itu kemudian mendekat pada Hyukjae. memeluk Hyukjae kemudian mengelus pipi Jisung sayang. Ia berusaha merebut perhatian adik kesayangannya.

Mendegar kata-kata Jeno membuat Donghae kesal. Ia ikut berdiri dan mendekat pada Hyukjae.

"Bukan aku. Jeno yang lebih dulu menyruhku bertanding."

Jeno mendelik kesal pada Donghae. "Daddy yang lebih dulu menyuruhku! Daddy bilang siapa yang lebih banyak makan stroberi Jisung, dialah yang menang!"

Donghae berdecih. Ia menatap Jeno galak. "Kau yang menyuruhku, bocah!"

"Daddy yang lebih dulu!"

"Kau! Kau bilang Jisung pasti tidak apa-apa jika kita makan stroberinya!"

Jeno semakin kesal. Ia menghampiri ayahnya dan menendang tulang kering Donghae. Donghae hanya bisa meringis menahan rasa sakit pada tulang keringnya. Bocah sialan!

"Rasakan!" Ejek Jeno.

"Ya! Bocah sialan! Kemari kau!"

Jeno menatap Donghae dengan wajah menantang miliknya. Jeno itu duplikat Donghae. semua yang ada pada Jeno sama persis dengan Donghae. jika sana Jeno lebih tinggi sedikit, maka mereka lebih pantas disebut saudara kembar daripada ayah dan anak.

"Kekanakan!"

"Apa kau bilang bocah?! Aku menyesal membuatmu! Kemana saat membuatmu kau tidak jadi perempuan saja hah?!" Ucap Donghae berapi-api. Donghae tidak sadar jika sejak tadi Hyukjae memperhatikan mereka.

Wajah Hyukjae berubah datar saat mendengat kalimat terakhir Donghae. ia menatap bengis pada Donghae. mengeratkan dekapannnya pada Jisung, Hyukjae kemudian menjauh dari anak dan suaminya itu. Kepalanya mendadak pusing mendengar pertengkaran mereka. Hanya hal sepele dan menjadi besar seperti ini. Hyukjae lebih memilih hari lain saaja daripada hari minggu. Di hari lain ia bisa tenang. Dongahe ke kantor dan Jeno ke sekolah. Ia hanya akan bersantai dengan Jisung di rumah.

Hyukjae menaiki tangga dan mengabaikan Donghae dan Jeno yang berdebat. Jika terus berada di sana Hyukjae bisa darah tinggi. Hyukjae kemudian masuk ke kamarnya. Ia menaruh Jisung di ranjang kemudian ia menuju lemarinya. Hyukjae mengambil beberapa pakaian Donghae dan juga selimut tebal. Setelah itu ia menghampiri Jeno dan Dongahe yang masih berdebat. Keduanya saling memiting satu sama lain dan itu membuat Hyukjae semakin jengah. Hyukjae lalu melemparkan pakaian dan selimut pada Donghae dan Jeno. Perdebatan ayah dan anak itu terhenti seketika. Donghae dan Jeno menatap baju serta selimut itu dengan wajah bingung. Tatapan keduanya bergantian pada selimut dan juga Hyukjae.

"Sayang, apa ini?"

"Mom, ada apa?"

Donghae dan Jeno berucap bersamaan. Mereka masih terlihat bingung.

"Ambil semua itu. Aku menungu kalian berdua di teras depan!" ucap Hyukjae dingin.

Donghae dan juga Jeno hanya berpandangan tak mengerti. Keduanya lalu memunguti selimut dan beberapa potong pakaian kemudian mengikuti langkah Hyukjae. saat tiba di teras depan rumah, Hyukjae menyuruh keduanya duduk berlutut di depannya dengan tangan terangkat di samping kepala. Ayah dan anak itu hanya menurut. Keduanya tahu Hyukjae tengah marah dan mereka tidak ingin membuat Hyukjae semakin marah.

Udara diluar semakin dingin. Hari sudah beranjak sore. Hyukjae mengambil sebuah selimut dan memakaikannya pada Jeno dan Donghae. posisi keduanya masih sama. Berlutut dengan kedua tangan terangkat di samping kepala. Itu hukuman Hyukjae. mereka tahu. Setelah merasa selesai, Hyukjae kemudian masuk dan berdiri di depan pintu. Donghae dan Jeno menatapnya memohon.

"Sekarang renungkan perbuatan kalian. Renungkan dan sesali. Setelah itu saling memaafkan." Ucap Hyukjae.

"Mom!"

"Sayang!"

Hyukjae berdecak kesal saat anak dan suaminya terlihat tidka terima.

"Lakukan itu atau kalian berdua akan tidur diluar malam ini!"

"Mom! Jeno dingin!"

"Aku juga kedinginan, sayang. Bagaimana mungkin kau tega padaku?"

"Mommy tidak sayang Jeno lagi."

"Istriku juga sudah tidak sayang padaku."

Hyukjae memutar matanya jengah. Oh ayolah, Donghae dan Jeno itu King of Drama. Mereka bisa memainkan peran dengan baik. Dan sekarang ini Hyukjae yakin jika anak dan suaminya itu tengah memainkan sebuah drama menyedihkan. Maaf saja, Hyukjae sudah terlalu kebal dengan mereka.

"Saling memaafkan atau kalian berdua akan tidur di luar!"

"NO!" teriak Donghae dan Jeno bersamaan.

Hyukjae menarik nafas panjang. Ia sudah mendapatkan keputusannya. Dengan tanpa perasaan Hyukjae menutup keras pintu rumahnya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Mengabaikan teriakan dramatis dari Donghae dan juga Jeno.

"MOOOOM!"

"SAYAAAAANG!"

Hyukjae menulikan pendengarannya. Ia menghampiri Jisung yang berdiri di bawah tangga.

"Daddy mana? Hyung mana?" Tanya Jisung polos.

"Mereka mommy hukum di luar."

Mata Jisung menyipit. Bibirnya tertarik. Detik berikutnya Jisung tertawa geli. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana tersiksanya ayah dan kakaknya di luar sana. Mereka pasti kedinginan. Menangis berdua meminta Hyukjae membuka pintu. Hyukjae yang mendengar tawa Jisung pun ikut tersenyum. Setelahnya ia tertawa lepas bersama Jisung. Ya Tuhan. Ini benar-benar lucu. Jeno sangat mirip dengan Donghae dan Jisung sangat mirip denganya. Entah ini anugerah atau malapetaka.

"Mom. Biarkan daddy dan hyung menangis di luar." Ucap Jisung di sela tawanya. Hyukjae mengangguk mengiyakan.

Hari semakin sore. Udara semakin dingin. Sebentar lagi hari akan gelap. Jeno menggigil. Ia beringsut pada Donghae berusaha mencari kehangatan. Donghae juga tak jauh beda dengan Jeno. Suhu di kota mereka menginjak 15 derajat selsius. Saat ini memasuki musim dingin jadi cuaca suka sekali berubah.

"Dad. Jeno minta maaf." Lirih Jeno. Suaranya terdengar bergetar menahan dingin.

"Daddy juga minta maaf. Kita impas kan?" Tanya Donghae. Jeno mengangguk. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Donghae. keduanya bersin bersamaan. Oh tidak, sepertinya mereka akan masuk angin sebentar lagi. Tangan Donghae mengetuk pintu rumahnya berharap sang istri akan membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Sayang. Kami sudah saling memaafkan. Buka pintunya. Kami kedinginan."

"Mommy! Buka pintu. Jeno sudah memafkan daddy! Daddy sudah mengaku salah!" teriak Jeno.

Donghae menatap Jeno kesal. "Siapa yang mengaku salah?! Daddy tidak salah!"

"Tadi daddy minta maaf!"

"Kau juga minta maaf, bocah!"

"Pokoknya daddy yang salah!"

"Hei—"

"Jika kalian masih berdebat, kalian akan benar-benar tidur di teras rumah!"

Suara Hyukjae dari dalam rumah membuat wajah Dongahe dan Jeno pias. Keduanya bergidik ngeri lalu berteriak memohon pada Hyukjae.

"Mooom! Jeno sudah minta maaf ke daddy! Buka pintunya! Jeno sakit. Moom!"

"Hyukie sayang! Buka pintunya! Aku membeku di sini sayang! Buka pintunya sayang!"

"Moom! Jeno akan mati!"

"Hyukie! Aku juga akan mati!"

"MOOOOM!"

Dan sepanjang sore itu, hanya suara teriakan Jeno dan Donghae yang terdengar. Poor Donghae Jeno.

.

.

.

END


	5. Chapter 5

"Sayang, kau sedang apa?"

Donghae memeluk pinggang Hyukjae dari belakang. pinggang istrinya terasa sangat pas dalam pelukannya. Sesekali Donghae mengecup tengkuk Hyukjae, menghirup aroma manis dari tubuh istrinya.

"Berhenti menciumku Hae. Aku tau kau lelah."

"Aku tidak akan pernah lelah jika itu menyangkut dirimu, sayang."

"Berhenti menggombal. Aku lelah. Kau tau? Anak-anakmu membuatku pusing seharian ini." Keluh Hyukjae.

"Anak-anak kita sayang." Koreksi Donghae "Apa yang dilakukan jagoan kita hingga membuatmu lelah hn?"

Hyukjae menghela napas. Ia tatap Donghae dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Jeno seharian ini selalu saja menjahili adiknya. Dan Jisung, ya Tuhan anak itu kenapa rewel sekali. Dia terus saja memanggilku dan mengadu soal Jeno kemudian menangis. Aku melerai mereka. semenit kemudian mereka berulah lagi."

Donghae tersenyum kecil kemudian mencuri kecupan dari bibir Hyukjae.

"Bukankah itu wajar? Saudara pasti akan selalu bertengkar. Itu tandanya mereka saling sayang."

Hyukjae tidak berkomentar. Ia hanya diam ditempatnya. Bahkan saat Donghae menggiringnya ke kamar mereka, Hyukjae masih bergeming dan tak membuka suara.

"Hae, Kau sudah makan malam?" Hyukjae teringat akan Donghae saat Donghae mulai menyelimutinya diatas ranjang mereka.

"Sudah. Aku makan malam bersama rekan kerjaku saat pulang tadi."

"Kau tidak bohong kan? Kalau belum makan biar aku buatkan makan malam untukmu."

Hyukjae hampir saja bangun dari tempat tidur tapi Donghae menahannya. Donghae mendekap erat tubuh Hyukjae lalu mengecup pipi dan keningnya.

"Aku sudah makan sayang. Kau harus tidur sekarang. Bukankah kau lelah?"

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk kemudian menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Donghae. Dekapan Donghae adalah tempat yang paling nyaman untuknya.

"Hae."

"Hm?"

"Besok kau libur kan? bisakah kita mengajak anak-anak jalan-jalan? Kurasa mereka butuh suasana baru."

"Tentu sayang. Sekarang kita tidur atau aku akan memakanmu. Kurasa aku mulai lapar."

"Mesum!"

"Hanya padamu sayangku."

.

.

.

.

.

"Mommy. Hyung nakal!"

Lagi dan lagi Hyukjae harus menarik nafas lelah di pagi hari. Kenapa anak-anaknya suka sekali membuat kepalanya pusing?

"Mommy!"

"Lee Jeno. Berhenti menjahili adikmu!"

Itu bukan suara Hyukjae. Donghae sudah di sana melerai Jeno dan Jisung. Jeno hanya acuh dan mengangkat bahunya sedang si bungsu Jisung mulai menangis dalam gendongan Donghae. Dasar anak-anak.

"Jeno. Jisung. Sebaiknya kalian sarapan sekarang. Daddy bilang kita akan jalan-jalan hari ini."

Jeno menghampiri meja makan. Anak itu terlihat antusias.

"Kita mau kemana mom? Taman bermain? Pantai? Kemana?"

"Lee Jeno. Duduk di kursimu dengan benar." Donghae menegur Jeno yang berdiri menggunakan lututnya diatas kursi.

Jeno patuh. Dia duduk dengan benar lalu menatap Hyukjae dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Makan dulu sarapanmu sayang."

"Setelah sarapan kita akan jalan-jalan?" Tanya Jeno antusias.

"Dengan syarat Jeno tidak akan menjahili Jisung lagi." Hyukjae menambahkan.

Jeno mengangguk. Dia setuju. Sebelum memakan sarapannya, Jeno turun dari bangkunya lalu menghampiri Jisung yang ada dalam gendongan Donghae. Jeno kemudian mengecup pipi Jisung dan mengelus kepala Jisung dengan sayang.

"Anak pintar. Sekarang sarapan." Hyukjae mengecup pipi Jeno. "Nah Jisung juga harus sarapan ya sayang." Hyukjae mengambil Jisung dari Donghae dan memangkunya. Jisung memang sudah besar tapi anak itu masih saja manja pada Hyukjae.

Selesai sarapan dan beres-beres dapur, Hyukjae membantu anak-anaknya untuk bersiap. Donghae bilang mereka akan ke pusat perbelanjaan terbesar kota. Jeno dan Jisung ingin nonton kartun terbaru. Episode terbaru dari Finding Nemo. Jeno dan Jisung sangat suka kartun itu.

"Mommy jaket Jeno ketinggalan di kamar."

"Mom. Tas Jisung mana?"

"Sayang, kau lihat kemeja biru ku?"

Hyukjae hanya bisa mengelus dada. Ini sama saja Hyukjae punya 3 balita kecil. Apa-apa Hyukjae. Semuanya Hyukjae. Mau bagaimana lagi? Hyukjae adalah ibu dalam keluarga mereka.

"Sudah siap semua?"

"Sudah!" Jeno dan Jisung menjawab kompak.

"Berangkat!"

Selama perjalanan menuju pusat perbelanjaan, mobil Donghae tampak riuh. Jeno dan Jisung yang duduk di jok belakang antusias bernyanyi mengikuti alunan radio mobil. Terkadang Jeno jahil menjawil Jisung tapi Jisung tidak menanggapinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian keluarga cemara Lee Donghae sudah tiba di Hyundai departemen store. Itu merupakan pusat perbelanjaan terbesar dan terlengkap di Kota. Donghae menggiring keluarganya menuju bioskop dan mulai mengantri tiket. Jeno dan Jisung terlihat sangat antusia.

Jisung meminta popcorn ukuran jumbo begitupun Jeno. Kedua bocah itu tidak mau berbagi. Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Donghae hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan jagoan kecilnya.

Di dalam studio keduanya tampak antusias. Terkadang keduanya berdebat siapa dory dan siapa nemo. Donghae dan Hyukjae harus pandai-pandai melerai keduanya atau mereka akan mengundang perhatian dan memgganggu penonton lain.

"Mom. Jisung lapar."

"Jeno juga mom."

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dan Donghae hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. Donghae membawa kedua anaknya ke kedai makan siap saji. Hyukjae kurang setuju sebenarnya tapi melihat Jisung yang sudah sangat antusias, Hyukjae membiarkannya saja. Sekali-kali makan junkfood tidak masalah.

Selesai makan, Donghae belum membawa keluarganya pulang. Mereka memilih untuk jalan-jalan sebentar. Masuk toko sana keluar toko sini. Hingga Hyukjae masuk ke sebuah toko yang menjual pakaian lengkap. Toko itu merupakan toko dengan merk ternama dan lumayan mahal.

Hyukjae melihat-lihat sebentar dan matanya tertuju pada sebuah topi dengan merk yang sama dengan nama toko. Hyukjae suka bentuk dan warna topinya. Sepertinya limited edition karena setiap topi memiliki warna yang berbeda.

"Kau suka itu?"

Hyukjae menoleh. Donghae sudah ada di belakangnya. Hyukjae bisa melihat kedua anaknya yang sedang berada di stand baju khas anak-anak.

"Aku hanya melihat-lihat saja." Hyukjae menaruh kembali topi yang diambilnya tadi.

"Jika suka ambil saja. Kapan lagi aku akan membelikannya untukmu?"

"Harganya tidak murah, Hae." Hyukjae berbisiki pelan.

"Hei. Aku kerja banting tulang untuk dirimu dan anak-anak. Jika untuk kesenangan kalian aku tidak akan ragu mengeluarkan uangku. Lagipula sejak kapan kau jadi memikirkan dompetku? Sebelum menikah kau selalu menguras dompetku sampai habis."

Hyukjae cemberut. Dia memukul dada Donghae kemudian mengambil kembali topi yang tadi sudah di simpannya.

"Bayarkan untukku."

Donghae tertawa. Istrinya benar- benar menggemaskan.

"Daddy."

Donghae menunduk. Jisung menarik lengan bajunya dengan wajah memelas. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Donghae menyamakan tingginya dengan Jisung kemudian mengendongnya.

"Apa sayang?"

"Jisung mau topi seperti mommy."

Donghae mengerjap. Apa katanya? Topi?

"Daddy!"

"Ya. Kita akan beli topi buat Jisung. Jisung mau topi warna apa? Yang bagaimana?" Donghae melangkah menuju stand topi anak-anak.

"Jisung mau topi mommy."

"Hah?"

"Jisung mau topi seperti punya mommy. Yang sana." Jisung menunjuk tempat topi yang sama dengan milik Hyukjae.

Donghae mengalah. Dia menuruti kemauan Jisung dan menuju stand topi orang dewasa. Donghae mengambil salah satu topi berwarna putih dengan merk yang sama seperti milik Hyukjae lalu memberikannya pada Jeno.

Jeno menggeleng. "Ini tidak sama daddy. Warnanya tidak sama."

"Tapi ini seperti topi mommy. Lihat tulisannya sama kan? Mommy juga mengambilnya dari sini."

Jisung memperhatikan topinya. Meskipun anak itu belum pandai membaca, Ia sudah bisa mencocokan huruf-huruf yang sama dengan yang lainnya. Jisung masih tidak mau. Menurutnya itu berbeda.

"Ada apa?" Hyukjae menghampiri Donghae dengan menggandeng tangan Jeno.

Donghae merasa tertolong. Dia kemudian menjelaskan masalahnya. Hyukjae hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Jisung benar-benar tipikal dirinya. Hyukjae kemudian membujuk Jisung agar mau mengambil topi yang Donghae pilihkan.

Akhirnya dengan bukuk rayu Hyukjae, Jisung mau mengambil topi berwarna putih itu. Merknya memang sama dengan milik Hyukjae hanya warnanya saja yang berbeda.

"Mom. Jeno juga mau."

Oh, Donghae dan Hyukjae melupakan seseorang. Jeno menarik baju Hyukjae dan mulai merajuk. Hyukjae hanya bisa menatap Donghae meminta persetujuan. Donghae bisa apa? Dia memberikan satu topi yang hampir serupa dengan milik Hyukjae tetapi dengan warna yang berbeda. Sepertinya topi-topi itu dikhususkan memiliki satu warna saja.

Donghae harus rela dompetnya terkuras hari ini. Keluarganya lebih penting. Asalkan keluarganya senang, maka Donghae pun akan senang.

Puas jalan-jalan, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum bangga melihat istri dan kedua anaknya memakai topi dengan merk yang sama. Like mom like son.

"Hae."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih. Kau yang terbaik."

"Apapun untuk kalian bertiga, sayangku."

.

.

END

.

 _Holaa spesial series ada lagi nih._

 _Maaf untuk typo. Ga sempat edit_


	6. Chapter 6 : Happy Bestday Dady

Happy Birthday Daddy

.

.

Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae

Lee Jeno

Lee Jisung

.

Warning!

Yaoi, ManXMan, M-Preg, Typos.

Ada NC-nya dikit di bagian akhir. Yang ga suka NC jangan baca.

.

HappyReading

.

Hyukjae melihat kalender. Dia tersenyum saat mendapati lingkaran merah untuk tanggal hari ini. Tanggal 15 Oktober, itu adalah hari istimewa suaminya. Hyukjae ingat hari ini dia belum mengucapkan ulang tahun untuk suaminya. Donghae sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali untuk meeting dengan klien dari luar kota. Donghae memang tipe orang yang gila kerja. Dihari minggu pun suaminya itu tetap bekerja. Hyukjae yakin jika suaminya itu pasti melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Tidak mengapa, Hyukjae akan berikan kejutan istimewa nanti malam.

Hyukjae melangkah ke dapur. Ia membuka lemari pendingin dan kitchen set untuk melihat beberapa bahan makanan yang ia butuhkan. Hyukjae akan membuat makan malam istimewa untuk suaminya. Mumpung masih banyak waktu, Hyukjae akan membuat kue terlebih dulu. Kue tart untuk Donghae dan cookies untuk anak-anaknya. Dua malaikatnya pasti akan senang dibuatkan cookies.

Hyukjae mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahannya. Membuat kue dan memasak bukanlah hal baru bagi Hyukjae. Ibu dan kakak perempuannya yang mengajarinya. Hyukjae beruntung hidup di keluarga yang sangat menyayanginya. Meskipun dirinya berbeda, tapi keluarganya menerima perbedaan Hyukjae dan menganggap Hyukjae istimewa. Hyukjae bersyukur hidup di keluarga yang begitu mencintainya.

"Bunda? Bunda lagi apa?" Jeno menghampiri Hyukjae. Bocah 7 tahun duplikat Donghae itu melangkah gontai sambil mengucek matanya. Jeno baru bangun tidur rupanya.

Hyukjae tersenyum pada Jeno. "Bunda lagi buat kue, sayang. Hari ini kan ulang tahun Dady."

"Oh iya. Jeno hampir saja lupa. Jeno dan Jisung sudah menyiapkan hadiah buat Dady."

Jangan heran jika Jeno memanggil Hyukjae dengan sebutan bunda dan Donghae dengan sebutan Dady. Donghae ngotot sekali Hyukjae dipanggil bunda. Katanya bunda lebih kalem dan lebih berasa keibuannya. Jadilah Hyukjae di panggil bunda oleh anak-anaknya. Padahalkan Hyukjae laki-laki. Tapi Hyukjae senang karena anak-anaknya tidak pernah malu mempunyai bunda seorang laki-laki.

"Adikmu mana?"

Jeno menengok ke belakang. Ada Jisung disana. Berjalan gontai sambil mengucek matanya. Piyama kedodorannya masih ia gunakan membuat Jisung terlihat seperti anak ayam yang lucu. Hyukjae jadi gemas tiba-tiba. Jika saja Hyukjae tidak sedang memanggang kue, dia sudah akan menerjang Jisung dan mengecup seluruh wajah anak bungsunya.

"Bundaa~" rengek Jisung. Bocah 5 tahun itu menyeret langkahnya mendekati Hyukjae.

"Baby-nya bunda sudah bangun? pintar sekali."

"Bunda, gendong."

Hyukjae tertawa pelan. Dia mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Jisung kemudian mengecup kecil bibir Jisung.

"Tangan bunda lagi kotor. Cium saja ya. Nanti Dedek main sama kakak Jeno ya. Bunda sedang sibuk, sayang."

Jisung menggeleng. Dia baru bangun masa disuruh main? Jisung kan mau manja-manja dulu sama bunda tercinta.

"Bunda lagi apa?" Tanya Jisung. Kakinya menjinjit untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan bundanya.

"Bunda lagi buat kue. Hari ini dady ulang tahun." jawab Hyukjae.

"Kue? bundaaa. Jisung mau bantu. Boleh ya? ya? bundaaa Jisung mau buat kue untuk dady juga."

Hyukjae menatap Jisung lalu menatap Jeno. Hyukjae berharap Jeno bisa membawa Jisung untuk bermain. Bukannya peka Jeno malah menatap balik Hyukjae dengan tatapan polosnya. Jeno hanya tersenyum penuh arti pada Hyukjae.

"Jeno juga mau bantu bunda. Jeno juga mau buat kue untuk dady."

Hyukjae menghela napas pasrah. Ia menangguk setuju. Mau bagaimana lagi? kedua anaknya itu sudah ngotot mau membantunya. Melarang pun percuma. Dua malaikatnya adalah duplikat dirinya dan Donghae yang benar-benar keras kepala.

"Bunda, Jisung mau duduk di meja."

"Dedek, kalau duduk di meja nanti bajunya kotor loh," Kata Jeno mengingatkan.

Jisung mengalah. Padahal dia ingin sekali duduk di meja. Akhirnya Jisung naik ke kursi dan berdiri di sana. Sejenak Jisung memperhatikan Hyukjae yang membuat adonan cookies. Bagaimana Hyukjae yang membulat-bulatkan adonan kemudian meletakannya di loyang pemanggang. Jeno juga tak kalah cekatan. Dia sudah bisa mengikuti bundanya meski bentuk Cookies-nya tidak sebaik bundanya.

"Jisung mau. Jisung mau buat kue juga. Bundaaa~ Jisung mau buat seperti kakak Jeno."

Jisung merengek. Kaki kecilnya menghentak diatas kursi. Lengan piyama kedodorannya sampai terjuntai ke bawah. Semalam Jisung ngotot mau pakai piyama Jeno yang bergambar robot. Meskipun baju Jeno kebesaran di tubuh Jisung, bocah itu nyaman-nyaman saja. dia menggulung bagian lengan dan kaki piyama yang kepanjangan.

"Dedek lihat saja ya. Dedek kan belum bisa buat kue." Jeno mulai menggoda Jisung.

"Bundaaaaa~"

"Dedek Jisung jangan cengeng. Nanti kue buat dady tidak jadi loh."

Jisung yang hampir menangis pun terdiam. Sekuat tenaga anak itu menahan air matanya. Jeno hanya tertawa geli karena berhasil menggoda adiknya. Jisung itu menggemaskan sekali makanya Jeno suka sekali menggodanya.

"Bundaa~"

Jisung mendekati Hyukjae. tangan kecilnya melingkar di pinggang Hyukjae dengan wajahnya yang ia benamkan di perut sang bunda. Jiwa manja Jisung sudah keluar rupanya. Hyukjae hanya menghela napas pasrah. Pekerjaannya tidak akan cepat selesai jika kedua anaknya mulai mengganggunya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Resiko seorang ibu memang begitu.

"Dedek ambil ini ya. Sekarang dedek buat seperti yang kakak Jeno buat. Tapi dedek cuci tangan dulu ya sayang." Hyukjae mengecup bibir mungil Jisung.

Jisung mengangguk semangat. Dia melompat turun dari kursi dan mencuci tangannya. Menit berikutnya Jisung sudah berdiri di kursi dan mulai mengambil adonan cookies. Jisung semangat sekali membuat bulatan kecil coockies. Sesekali dia akan berceloteh tentang bentuk yang ia buat.

"Lihat. Lihat. Jisung bikin cookies bebek. Bunda lihat. Bagus kan?" Jisung memperlihatkan cookies karakter buatannya. Bukannya mirip, cookies karakter itu malah tidak berbentuk sama sekali.

"Jeno juga buat cookies gajah. Lebih bagus dari bebeknya dedek."

"Ish, Punya Jisung lebih bagus. Nanti bunda panggang buat Jisung."

"Bunda tidak mau memanggang cookies punya dedek. Jelek begitu."

"Punya Jisung bagus. Punya kakak yang jelek."

"Punya dedek tidak berbentuk."

"Bundaaaaa~"

"Jeno berhenti menggoda adikmu."

Jeno yang sudah siap menggoda Jisung akhirnya berhenti. Jika bunda-nya sudah menyebut namanya berarti bundanya tidak ingin di bantah. Biarlah Jeno mengalah kali ini.

"Kata kakak, kalian sudah menyiapkan hadiah buat dady?" Tanya Hyukjae. Dia dengan cekatan memasukan loyang cookies terakhir ke pemanggang dan mengambil loyang-loyang lainnya yang berisi cookies matang.

"Sudah. Jisung sudah ada hadiah buat dady." Jisung berseru gembira.

"Bunda boleh tahu hadiahnya?"

"Rahasia. Iya kan dek?" Jeno mengerling pada Jisung dan dibalas anggukan semangat dari Jisung.

"Rahasia, bunda. Kata kakak Jeno rahasia." Jisung tertawa geli. Rasanya Jisung sudah tidak sabar memberikan hadiahnya bersama sang kakak kepada dadynya.

Hyukjae yang tidak tahan dengan tingkah menggemaskan Jisung langsung saja menggelitik leher dan perutnya. Jisung tertawa. Dia berusaha lepas dari gelitikan bundanya. Jeno tidak mau diam, dia ikut bergabung menggelitiki Jisung.

"Bundaaa~ ampun. Jisung sakit perut. Ampun bunda. Kakak Jeno sudah. Ampun ahaahaha."

Hyukjae dan Jeno menghiraukan teriakan Jisung. Mereka masih menggelitik. Tubuh Jisung mengeliat masih dengan tawa. Wajah mereka cemong karena tangan Jisung yang tidak sengaja menggapai tepung lalu melemparkan ke tubuh Hyukjae dan Jeno. Pagi itu mereka habiskan dengan bercanda.

.

.

.

"Kakak."

Jisung mengintip ke kamar Jeno dari balik pintu. Jeno yang sedang membungkus sesuatu segera menghampiri Jisung dan menggandeng tangan kecil Jisung untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ini hadiah buat dady?" Jisung menunjuk bingkisan yang tadi dibungkus Jeno.

"Iya. Dedek Jangan bilang-bilang bunda dan dady ya."

"Siap kapten!"

Keduanya tertawa pelan. Jisung sudah duduk manis di sebelah Jeno sambil memperhatikan Jeno yang mengikat pita di atas kado. Mata Jisung yang mirip dengan Hyukjae itu terlihat berkilat karena antusias. Jisung sudah tidak sabar untuk nanti malam. Bundanya bilang mereka akan makan malam bersama. Makan malam istimewa. Bundanya akan memasak banyak makanan lalu mengundang kakek, nenek, juga paman Donghwa dan bibi Sora. Malam nanti pasti akan ramai sekali. Jisung jadi tidak sabar lagi.

"Kakak, Jisung juga mau kasih hadiah ke dady."

"Ini hadiah kita berdua. Lihat, bagus kan?"

Jisung memperhatikan Kado yang ada ditangan Jeno. Bagus kok. Kertas kadonya warna biru laut dengan gambar pelangi-pelangi kecil. Jisung juga tau isi di dalam kado. Tapi Jisung mau sesuatu yang lain. Yang terlihat lebih spesial.

"Jisung mau kasih hadiah ke dady. Hadiah lain."

Jeno mengerutkan keningnya. Dia berpikir kado apa yang ingin adiknya berikan ke dady mereka.

"Oke, kita buat hadiah spesial untuk dady. Dedek kunci pintu kamar dulu sana, nanti kita ketahuan bunda."

Jisung mengangguk antusias. Dia berlari mendekati pintu kemudian menutupnya dengan keras. Dengan susah payah Jisung mengunci pintu kamar. Tubuhnya yang pendek membuatnya kesusahan menggapai kunci di daun pintu.

"Jisung sudah kunci pintu." Lapor Jisung. Dia segera duduk di hadapan Jeno yang sibuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Sekarang dedek gambar apa yang dedek bisa. Nanti kakak yang warnain."

"Dedek juga mau warnain."

"Oke. Kita warnain berdua. Sekarang dedek gambar ya. Yang bagus."

"Siaaap!"

Jisung terlihat semangat. Dia mulai mencoreti kertas yang diberikan Jeno. Jisung serius sekali. Jeno hanya memperhatikan saja. Sesekali mengarahkan apa yang harus Jisung gambar. Waktu berlalu. Jisung sudah menyelesaikan gambarnya. Anak itu terlihat kelelahan dan tertidur di lantai kamar. Jeno lah yang mengambil alih gambar Jisung. memperbaikinya kemudian mewarnainya. Gambar Jisung belum bisa di bilang bagus tapi Jeno tidak mengubahnya. Biarlah, toh itu adalah hasil karya adiknya. Spesial untuk dady mereka.

Tok! Tok!

"Jeno? Kalian di dalam?"

Itu suara bundanya. Jeno buru-buru merapikan seluruh kertas yang berserakan di lantai kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Hyukjae.

"Ya Bunda."

"Mana adikmu?"

Jeno melirik ke belakang. "Dedek tidur."

Hyukjae hanya menggeleng pelan. Anak bungsunya sudah menjelajah kedunia mimpi. Masih dengan piyama kedodorannya, Jisung bergelung cantik di lantai kamar. Hyukjae segera menggendong Jisung dan menidurkannya di kasur Jeno. Selama ini Jisung memang masih tidur dengannya dan Donghae.

"Kakak makan siang dulu ya. Setelah makan baru mandi dan temani dedek tidur siang."

"Ya bunda. Jeno nanti ke bawah."

Hyukjae mengecup pipi Jeno. Dia tersenyum saat melihat sebuah kado di meja belajar Jeno.

"Itu kado buat dady?"

"Iya. Hadiah dari Jeno dan Dedek Jisung."

"Isinya apa?"

"Ra-ha-sia."

Hyukjae langsung menghujani wajah Jeno dengan kecupannya. Anak-anaknya kenapa menggemaskan sekali?

"Ayo makan siang."

.

.

.

Menjelang makan malam Hyukjae makin sibuk. Dia memasak banyak makanan rumahan untuk makan malam mereka. Tadi siang Hyukjae sudah menelepon Donghae untuk pulang lebih awal. Dia juga sudah mengabari orang tua dan kakaknya serta mertua dan kakak iparnya. Mereka semua akan datang saat makan malam. Hyukjae tidak keberatan, toh dirinya memang sudah niat untuk membuat makan malam sendiri. Sudah lama sekali rasanya Hyukjae tidak memasak banyak makanan. Terkahir kali dirinya memasak banyak adalah ulang tahun pernikahan mereka 2 tahun lalu. Beruntung Hyukjae belum kehilangan bakat memasaknya yang diturunkan langsung oleh ibunya.

"Bunda, Jisung mau bantu bunda masak."

Jisung melompat-lompat kecil disebelah Hyukjae yang sedang menumis sayuran. Sejak tadi Jisung selalu saja membuat gaduh. Saat Hyukjae memotong sayuran dan daging, Jisung juga ikut memotong dengan pisau plastik. Bukannya cepat selesai yang ada Hyukjae makin pusing karena Jisung hanya memainkan potongan sayurannya. Dan sekarang anak itu mau membantunya menumis? Hyukjae belum gila membiarkan dapurnya terbakar karena ulah Jisung.

"Bundaaa~"

"Dedek bantu kakak Jeno saja ya. Bunda harus cepat sebelum dady pulang, sayang."

"Jisung mau bantu bunda saja~"

Jisung merengek. Dia sudah menggeser kursi makan ke sebelah Hyukjae dan naik ke atas kursi. Hyukjae jadi pusing dengan tingkah Jisung. Bukannya apa, hanya saja Hyukjae takut Jisung melepuh karena percikan minyak panas.

"Dady pulang!"

Suara Donghae menggema hingga ke dapur. Jisung sudah tidak tahu diri lagi. Dia segera melompat dari kursi dan berlari menghampiri Donghae.

"Dady! Selamat ulang tahuuuun!" teriak Jisung. Bocah itu sudah melompat ke gendongan Donghae. mengecup kedua pipi dan kening Donghae dengan sayang.

"Jisung ingat ulang tahun dady?" Tanya Donghae. Donghae senang sekali Jisung memberinya ucapan selamat. Padahal dia sendiri tidak ingat dengan hari lahirnya.

"Bunda yang bilang. Hari ini Bunda masak banyak makanan. Ada kue, Ada cookies, ada sayur dan daging. Ah dady, Bunda bilang nenek, kakek, paman Donghwa dan bibi Sora juga akan datang. Kita makan malam istimewa."

"Benarkah? dimana Bunda?"

"Bunda di dapur. Tadi Jisung bantu bunda masak."

"Dedek Jisung bisa masak?"

"Bisa dady. Jisung masak kue, cookies, sayur dan banyaaaaak lagi."

Donghae tergelak mendengar ocehan Jisung. Dia mengecup bibir mungil Jisung kemudian melangkah menuju dapur. Jeno sedang menata cookies di dalam toples kaca. Donghae bisa melihat istrinya yang sedang menata hasil masakannya di atas meja.

"Sayang, aku pulang."

"Selamat datang." Hyukjae tersenyum lembut dan menghampiri Donghae. mengecup kilat bibir Donghae kemudian mengambil Jisung dari gendongan Donghae. "Dan selamat ulang tahun." lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih." Donghae membalas senyum Hyukjae kemudian mengecup kening Hyukjae lama.

"Dady, Jisung dan kakak punya hadiah. Tapi rahasia."

"Benarkah? Dady ingin segera lihat."

"Masih rahasia dad." Jeno ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

"Sebaiknya kalian semua mandi. Sebentar lagi ayah dan ibu datang."

"Jisung mau mandi bareng dady."

"Jeno juga!"

"Oke waktunya mandi."

Hyukjae hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah suami dan anak-anaknya. mereka tidak berbeda sama sekali. Ah, Sebaiknya Hyukjae segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Pukul 7 malam. Semua sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Ada kedua orang tua Hyukjae dan Sora. Lalu ada Ibu Donghae dan juga Donghwa. Mereka datang di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Makan malam dimulai. sebelumnya Donghae sudah meniup lilin ulang tahunnya. Jisung tentu saja mengacau. Bocah itu ngotot ingin meniupnya untuk dadynya. Jadilah Jisung yang meniup lilin ulang tahun Donghae.

Saat yang lainnya sibuk makan malam dengan makanan rumahan, Jisung sibuk menghabiskan dua potong kue tart dan sekeping cookies. Hyukjae sudah coba membujuk Jisung untuk makan nasi terlebih dulu tapi Jisung menolak. Lihat saja wajah Jisung, bibir dan pipinya penuh crem Kue. Makan malam diselingi obrolan seputar pekerjaan mereka. Harapan-harapan dan doa dari keluarga untuk Donghae.

"Dady. Ini ada hadiah rahasia dari kami."

Jeno menghampiri Donghae. Dia menyerahkan kado pada Donghae. Semua mata tertuju pada Jeno dan kado di tangan Donghae. Donghae antusias membuka kado dari anaknya. Dia penasaran apa yang anak-anaknya berikan sebagai kado untuknya. Dan Donghae tersenyum senang saat mendapati sebuah Topi berwarna merah.

"Topi? Dari mana Jeno tahu dady menginginkan topi ini?"

"Jeno kan anaknya dady."

Donghae menatap Jeno dengan rasa haru. Dia segera mendekap Jeno erat. Jeno sudah bisa berpikir dewasa di usianya yang baru 7 tahun.

"Dady. Dady. Jisung juga punya hadiah."

Jisung menyerahkan kertas gambar pada Donghae. Itu adalah gambar Donghae-menurut Jisung. Jisung menggambar Donghae dengan kue dan lilin-lilin. Gambarnya masih berantakan tapi Donghae tahu anak bungsunya itu tulus memberikan hadiahnya.

"Terima kasih."

Donghae mengecup wajah Jisung kemudian memeluknya. Donghae baru merasakan bagaimana ulang tahun yang begitu istimewa. Dia merayakannya bersama keluarga dan anak-anaknya. Donghae bersyukur memiliki istri seorang Hyukjae yang begitu sabar mendampinginya.

Jam 9 malam, Orang tua Hyukjae pamit pulang. Tak lama kemudian ibu Donghae dan Donghwa juga pamit. Kini tinggal Donghae dan Hyukjae yang menemani buah hati mereka tidur. Jisung meminta tidur bersama Jeno. Setelah membacakan dongeng hingga Jisung tertidur, Donghae dan Hyukjae berpindah ke kamar mereka. Suasana tiba-tiba saja menjadi intim. Sudah lama sekali rasanya mereka tidak pernah berdua saja di dalam kamar. Jisung selalu ada di tengah-tengah mereka. Tapi malam ini Jisung sedang berbaik hati pada mereka.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Donghae berbisik lembut di telinga Hyukjae. Bisikan yang membuat gairah Hyukjae membumbung hingga ke ubun-ubun. Sudah hampir 3 bulan mereka tidak bersenggama. Tidak menyalurkan hasrat cinta mereka. Dan malam ini, Donghae ingin bercinta dengan istri tercintanya.

"Aku tidak menyiapkan hadiah untukmu. Maafkan aku," bisik Hyukjae lembut. dalam remang cahaya lampu kamar, Hyukjae bisa melihat paras Donghae yang sangat tampan.

"Kau yang akan menjadi hadiahku."

Donghae memagut lembut bibir Hyukjae membawa sang istri dalam pusaran kenikmatan. Tangan Donghae mulai melucuti pakaian Hyukjae. Cahaya remang dari lampu tidur menambah keintiman keduanya. Suara desahan nafas yang tertahan membakar gairah keduanya.

"Ugh...Jangan menggodakuh!"

Hyukjae menggeliat resah. Tangan Donghae terasa panas di permukaan kulitnya. belum lagi lidah dan mulut Donghae yang mengerjai puting susunya. Donghae selalu pandai memberikan kenikmatan tiada tara untuk Hyukjae. Kaki-kaki Hyukjae menekuk dengan dada yang membusung. Wajahnya syarat akan kenikmatan saat Donghae mulai menyedot putingnya, memainkan giginya di puncak dada Hyukjae.

"Donghae-Ah!"

Desahan Hyukjae tertahan. Dia sangat menikmati permainan Donghae. Saat Donghae mengecup permukaan perutnya dengah lidah yang bermain di pusarnya Hyukjae semakin menggelinjang penuh nikmat. Ditambah lagi tangan Donghae yang memijat halus penisnya. Kepala Hyukjae pening seketika. Kenikmatan yang beberapa bulan dia lupakan kini dia rasakan kembali.

Nafas Hyukjae terengah. Sebentar lagi dia akan mendapatkan klimaksnya. Donghae masih memanja dada dan selangkangannya secara bersamaan.

"Mhh...Hae-Ah...Ah! Donghaemh...Ah!"

Tubuh Hyukjae gemetar hebat saat mendapati pelepasannya. Nikmat luar biasa yang hanya bisa ia dapatkan dari Donghae. Matanya terpejam menikmati pelepasannya. Donghae hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Tubuh Hyukjae jadi lebih sensitif karena lama tidak disentuh. Donghae suka dengan tubuh sensitif Hyukjae.

"Kita lanjutkan sayang. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahanya lagi." Bisik Donghae seduktif.

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk lemah. Dia masih belum bisa bersuara. Pelepasannya tadi menguras seluruh tenaganya. Saat Donghae mulai melakukan penetrasi, tubuh Hyukjae menegang kembali. Sakit di bagian bawahnya ia tahan. Hyukjae tidak ingin Donghae menahan hasratnya lebih lama lagi dengan melakukan persiapan pada lubangnya.

"Ah! Kau makin sempit sayang."

"Bergeraklah, Hae."

Donghae mengecup bibir merekah Hyukjae lalu mulai bergerak. Awalnya gerakan Donghae pelan-pelan. Dia hanya ingin membiasakan lubang Hyukjae dengan miliknya. Lama-lama Donghae tidak bisa mengontrol diri lagi. Gerakannya semakin cepat.

"Ah! disana! lebih dalam Ah! Aah! Mh!"

Hyukjae hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Donghae benar-benar mengerjai tubuhnya dengan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Jari tangannya meremas bantalnya kuat-kuat dan jari kakinya menggulung kedalam. Hyukjae merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara saat Donghae lagi-lagi menemukan titik nikmatnya di dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku sam-Ah! sampai-Ah! "

Hyukjae gemetar hebat. Pelepasan kedua lebih hebat dari yang pertama. Apalagi Donghae tidak membiarkannya menikmati pelepasannya. Donghae masih bergerak menggenjot lubangnya. Kepala Hyukjae makin pusing. Ia seperti ingin pingsan tapi bukan pingsan. Hanya kabut putih yang bisa Hyukjae lihat.

"Aah!!"

Donghae mencapai klimaksnya. Semua miliknya ia tumpahkan di dalam tubuh Hyukjae. Rasa hangat dan nikmat menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Hyukjae. Hyukjae bahkan tidak kuat lagi untuk membuka matanya. Dia hanya diam saat Donghae memperbaiki posisi tubuh mereka.

"Terima kasih hadiahnya, Bunda. Dady sayang Bunda."

Donghae mengecup hidung dan bibir Hyukjae sebelum mendekap tubuh telanjang Hyukjae. menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka agar tidak kedinginan. Donghae bersyukur Hyukjae terlahir hanya untuknya. Donghae berharap kehidupannya dan Hyukjae akan selalu bahagia sampai kapanpun.

"I Love you,"

.

.

.

END

.

.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADY DONGHAEEEE!!

Akhirnya sempat juga bikin ff Spesial Donghae Birthday. Aku makin lama kok makin kaku aja ya nulisnya hahaha. Gpp yang penting ada yang mau baca

jangan protes NC-nya ya. Aku udah lama bangeeeet ga nulis NC. Gemetar aku ngetik NC hanaha. OKE. Terima kasih sudah mau baca

Btw, Ini Indonesia banget ya Hyukkie di panggil Bunda. Suka aja gitu bayangin Hyukkie yang dipanggil Bunda

 **Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

Story About Lee Family's

.

.

Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae

Lee Jeno

Lee Jisung

.

Warning!

YAOI, M-preg, ManXMan, Typo's

.

.

"Mom ... mamaamam ..."

"Hm? Anak momy bilang apa sayang?"

Hyukjae memperbaiki posisi tidur Jisung. Dia baru saja memandikan anak bungsunya itu. Balita 11 bulan itu sedang aktif-aktifnya bergerak. Kadang ingin tengkurap kadang juga merangkak tak tahu arah. Jisung sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Dia sudah mulai belajar berjalan.

"Jisung pakai minyak telon dulu ya sayang. Biar hangat badannya." Hyukjae menuangkan minyak telon di tangannya lalu mengusapkannya di perut telanjang Jisung. Balita itu menendang udara beberapa kali. Tertawa geli saat dengan sengaja Hyukjae menggelitik perutnya.

Setelah mengusap permukaan perut dan dada Jisung menggunakan minyak telon, Hyukjae mulai memakaikan baju untuk Jisung. Jisung masih tertawa geli. Sesekali bergumam tidak jelas lalu memasukan kepalan tangannya ke dalam mulut kecilnya.

"Anak momy wangi sekali. Sini cium dulu. Sini. Sini." Hyukjae mengecup perut dan leher Jisung. Terakhir dia menggelitik leher si bungsu hingga Jisung tertawa cekikikan.

Ponsel Hyukjae yang ada di nakas berdering. Dia segera mengambilnya dan tersenyum saat melihat nama suaminya tertera di layar ponselnya. Suaminya dan anak sulungnya sedang mengunjungi rumah mertuanya. Pagi-pagi sekali Donghae mendapat telepon dari ibunya untuk ke rumahnya di Gwangju. Sebenarnya mertuanya juga mengejak Hyukjae untuk ikut. Tetapi karena Jisung masih terlalu kecil untuk perjalanan jauh dan juga Jisung sedikit demam, Hyukjae tidak berani untuk ikut ke Gwangju. Hyukjae juga ingat bagaimana reaksi Jeno saat dia tidak ikut ke Gwangju. Jeno malah memaksa Hyukjae dan hampir tidak mau ikut dengan sang ayah, tapi saat mendengar nama pamannya disebut, Jeno jadi semangat dan melupakan paksaannya pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menggeser tombol virtual di ponselnya. Itu video call. Hyukjae langsung memperlihatkan wajahnya saat panggilan terhubung.

"Halo?"

Hyukjae tersenyum saat wajah Donghae terlihat di layar ponsel. Wajah suaminya terlihat lelah. Mungkin akibat perjalanan yang lumayan jauh ditambah suaminya harus menyetir sendirian.

"Kalian sudah sampai?" Tanya Hyukjae. Dia mengubah posisinya jadi berbaring di sebelah Jisung. Menggeser sedikit ponselnya agar Donghae bisa melihat anak bungsu mereka yang sedang tengkurap. Jisung yang melihat ponsel ibunya segera menggapaikan tangannya. Dia ingin mengambil ponsel itu.

"Sayang lihat. Ada dady. Bilang halo ke dady. Halo dady ..." Hyukjae seolah sedang mengajarkan Jisung untuk bicara. Jisung yang belum mengerti hanya menggumam tidak jelas.

"Anak dady sudah mandi? Sudah cantik rupanya." Donghae tertawa diakhir kalimatnya. Dia terlihat gemas dengan tingkah Jisung yang seolah ingin menggapai wajahnya. Belum lagi senyum Jisung yang sangat mirip dengan Hyukjae. Donghae jadi ingin pulang dan mencium pipi gembil anak bungsunya.

"Kau lelah, Hae?" Tanya Hyukjae. Dia mengecup bibir Jisung lalu menatap layar ponselnya lagi.

"Sangat. Rasanya tubuhku mati rasa."

"Kau berlebihan." Hyukjae tertawa kecil. "Mana Jeno?"

Terdengar helaan nafas kasar dari Donghae. "Jeno sedang bereksperimen dengan pamannya. Kau tau? Jagoan kita langsung menyerbu pamannya saat baru tiba tadi. Entah dari mana tenaga anak itu."

Hyukjae tertawa lagi. Kini dia duduk di ranjang dan memangku Jisung. Anak itu semakin antusias ingin meraih ponsel Hyukjae. Hyukjae lalu mendekatkan ponselnya ke wajah Jisung. Saat melihat wajah ayahnya dari dekat, Jisung langsung tertawa geli. Apalagi di layar ponsel, Donghae sengaja menggoda Jisung dengan wajah konyolnya.

"Dididi ..."

"Ya sayang? Jisung rindu dady hm?"

"Dididi ..." Jisung mengoceh. Dia menyentuh layar ponsel Hyukjae dengan jari mungilnya.

"Dady! Ayo ikut main sama paman! Dady!"

Hyukjae mendengar suara anaknya dari seberang line. Dia juga lihat Donghae menoleh ke kanan. Detik berikutnya wajah Jeno sudah terlihat di layar ponselnya.

"Momy? Momy! Momy!" Seru Jeno antusias. Anak itu membuat rusuh di seberang sana. Jeno naik ke pangkuan Donghae dan duduk manis di sana. Wajahnya yang mirip Donghae itu tersenyum lebar. Matanya berbinar cerah saat melihat wajah ibu dan adiknya dari layar ponsel ayahnya.

"Halo jagoan. Kau dari mana? Kenapa tidak istrahat dulu? Kau tidak lelah?"

"Momy kalau bertanya itu satu-satu. Jeno bingung mau jawab apa." Bukannya menjawab, Jeno malah protes atas pertanyaan ibunya.

Donghae tertawa sedangkan Hyukjae terlihat shock. Dia hanya tidak menyangka anak bungsunya itu bisa berkata seperti itu padanya. Hyukjae kemudian tersenyum lembut. Jeno-nya sudah besar. Sebentar lagi Jeno akan masuk sekolah jadi wajar jika cara berpikir Jeno sudah kritis.

"Maafkan momy. Jeno sudah makan sayang?" Tanya Hyukjae lagi. Dia memperbaiki posisi Jisung dipangkuannya. Tubuh bocah itu sedikit merosot ke bawah. Sepertinya anak bungsunya itu sudah mulai mengantuk. Kepala kecil Jisung menyender di dadanya.

"Jeno sudah makan. Tadi dady singgah beli burger. Burgernya enak momy. Jeno mau beli lagi kalau pulang ke rumah. Momy mau?"

Hyukjae menggeleng. Dia tersenyum namun matanya menatap sengit pada Donghae. Dia ingin memarahi Donghae karena membiarkan Jeno sarapan burger. Donghae hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa di seberang line.

"Jeno jangan lupa makan nasi ya. Masakan grandma enak loh."

"Ya momy. Jeno mau main sama paman. Tadi paman bilang mau main perang-perangan. Jeno jadi pahlawannya!" Ujar Jeno antusias.

Hyukjae mengangguk. Dia tidak akan heran jika Jeno lebih senang bermain dengan pamannya dari pada ayahnya. Kakak iparnya itu lebih tahu cara menyenangkan hati Jeno dibanding suaminya. Jadi biarkan saja Jeno berpuas diri bermain dengan sang paman.

"Jeno jangan nakal ya, sayang."

"Ya mom. Jeno pergi dulu. Mmuaah!" Jeno mencium layar ponsel Donghae kemudian menjauh dari sana.

"Pengganggu." Gumam Donghae tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Hyukjae.

Hyukjae hanya tertawa dan menggeleng pelan. Donghae masih tetap suaminya yang pencemburu meski sama anaknya sendiri. Dia melihat Jisung yang tertidur. Sedikit kesusahan menahan bobot Jisung dengan satu tangannya.

"Aku akan pergi membantu ibu. Kau tidurkan saja Jisung dan istrahatlah." Ucap Donghae. Dia mengerti Hyukjae kesusahan dengan Jisung yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa makan."

"Aku tahu sayang. Aku menyayangimu."

"Aku juga."

Sambungan terputus. Hyukjae meletakan ponselnya kemudian menggendong Jisung. Dia menidurkan Jisung di atas tempat tidur dan mulai menjauh. Baru dua langkah Hyukjae menjauh, rengekan Jisung terdengar. Sepertinya bayi itu merasa kehilangan kehangatan sang ibu. Hyukjae kembali lagi mendekati ranjang. Dia menepuk pantat Jisung agar anaknya tenang. Bukannya tenang, Jisung malah menangis.

Menarik nafas, akhirnya Hyukjae ikut berbaring di sebelah anaknya. Jika Jisung sedang rewel seperti ini berarti dia butuh sesuatu untuk menenangkannya. Tangan kecil Jisung meraba dada Hyukjae. Mata bulatnya menatap sayu dengan bibir mungil yang melengkung ke bawah. Hyukjae jadi gemas sendiri. Dia mengecup bibir Jisung beberapa kali lalu mengusap kepalanya.

"Maamaamam ..."

"Iya sayang, iya."

Hyukjae menyingkap bajunya sebatas dada kemudian mendekatkan dadanya pada bibir mungil Jisung. Saat itu juga Jisung langsung melahap puting Hyukjae. Hyukjae meringis kecil. Gigi tajam Jisung menyentuh ujung putingnya. Itu menyakitkan karena Jisung sengaja menggigitnya. Gigi Jisung sudah mulai tumbuh beberapa makanya anak itu senang sekali menggigit sesuatu.

"Ash ... sayang jangan di gigit." Hyukjae mengusap kepala Jisung sayang. Seolah mengerti, Jisung mulai mengemut puting Hyukjae. Meski tidak mengeluarkan ASI, anak-anaknya senang sekali menyusu padanya. Itu suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Hyukjae.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jisung mulai tertidur. Bibir mungilnya berhenti mengemut puting Hyukjae. Pelan-pelan Hyukjae bangun dan berdiri di sebelah ranjang. Ia mengatur suhu kamar dan menyelimuti Jisung. Jisung sudah sarapan pagi jadi Hyukjae bisa membiarkan anak bungsunya itu tidur sedikit lama. Dia harus bergegas membereskan rumah. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus dia lakukan pagi ini.

Mengecup pipi dan bibir mungil Jisung, Hyukjae kemudian keluar dari kamar. Dia harus membereskan dapur dan pakaian kotor suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae mengusap layar ponselnya. Wajah istri dan kedua anaknya terlihat jelas di sana. Donghae tersenyum tanpa sadar. Baru beberapa jam saja dia sudah sangat merindukan istri dan anak bungsunya.

"Donghae. Bantu ibu mengangkat kotak-kotak ini."

Donghae menoleh. Dia bisa melihat ibunya yang sedang mengangkat kotak kardus dari dapur menuju luar rumah. Ibunya memang sengaja menyuruhnya pulang sebentar ke Gwangju. Ibunya bilang ingin berbenah rumah. Hanya berdua dengan Donghwa saja tidak akan cepat selesai. Maka dari itu Donghae ada di sini. Ibunya memintanya secara khusus untuk membantu.

Donghae meletakkan ponselnya dan membantu ibunya. Dia membawa kotak kardus yang dibawa ibunya tadi ke gudang di belakang rumah. Saat melewati pekarangan, Donghae melihat Donghwa dan Jeno sedang melakukan sesuatu. Donghae meletakkan kardus lalu menghampiri kakak dan anaknya.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Donghae saat sudah berada di dekat Jeno.

"Dady? Paman membuatkan pedang untukku." Seru Jeno. Anak itu begitu antusias hingga tak mengalihkan atensinya dari Donghwa.

Donghae mencibir. Jika Donghwa bermain dengan Jeno, siapa yang akan membantunya bersama sang ibu?

"Berhenti bermain, hyung. Kita harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan." Donghae berucap pada Donghwa.

"Kami akan mengurus gudang. Kau bisa mengurus yang di dalam rumah." Donghwa menjawab acuh. Dia serius membuatkan pedang-pedangan dari kayu untuk keponakannya.

Donghae mendelik pada dua orang di depannya. Jika dia anak kecil, sudah bisa dipastikan jika Donghae akan ngambek. Donghae kemudian menjauh dari Donghwa dan Jeno. Lebih baik dia segera membantu ibunya menyelesaikan pekerjaan agar bisa cepat pulang ke rumah. Disaat libur seperti ini harusnya Donghae bersenang-senang bersama keluarga kecilnya. Tapi demi menyenangkan hati sang ibu, Donghae rela tidak istrahat di hari libur.

Pukul 1 siang. Semua pekerjaan telah selesai. Barang-barang tak terpakai sudah dipindahkan ke gudang belakang. Donghwa menepati janjinya, pemuda single itu yang menata barang-barang di dalam gudang.

Saat ini mereka semua sedang makan siang. Ibu Donghae baru saja selesai memasak makan siang. Makan siang sederhana tapi tetap nikmat disantap bersama. Rumah ibu Donghae masih bergaya tradisional korea. Mereka harus duduk melantai dengan meja kecil sebagai tempat menata makanan dan piring.

"Dady. Jeno mau udang." Jeno menunjuk udang. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin menyantap makanan kesukaannya itu.

Donghae mengambil beberapa ekor udang tepung dan menyimpannya di piring makan Jeno. Jeno mendekati ayahnya dan membuka mulut. Jeno menolak makan sendiri dan meminta Donghae menyuapinya. Sebagai ayah yang baik, Donghae menurut saja. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak menyuapi anak sulungnya itu. Jika jauh dari Hyukjae, Jeno akan berubah manja padanya.

"Udang. Udangnya dad."

Donghae menghela napas. Dia menyuapi Jeno lagi. Sesekali dia akan menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya sendiri. Dia melirik Jeno yang semangat sekali mengunyah udang tepungnya. Donghae kemudian menyendok kuah soup dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Jeno.

"Tidak mau sayur. Jeno mau udang saja." Jeno menggeleng tegas.

"Kau akan alergi jika terlalu banyak makan udang." Komentar Donghae.

Jeno tidak merespon. Dia mencomot satu udang lagi di atas piring dan buru-buru memasukannya ke mulutnya. Donghae menghela napas berat. Jika Hyukjae tahu Jeno makan udang secara berlebihan, Hyukjae akan menggantungnya hidup-hidup. Diam-diam Donghae mengomel dalam hati. Kenapa ibunya harus memasak udang siang ini?

"Kalian akan langsung pulang, Hae?" Tanya Ibu Donghae. Dia menyendok nasi lagi kemudian memberikannya untuk Donghae.

"Iya bu. Perjalanan dari Gwangju ke Seoul hampir 3 jam. Besok aku harus masuk kerja lagi." Jawab Donghae. Dia masih menyuapi Jeno yang terus meminta udang. Setelah makan siang mereka harus bersiap pulang. Dia tidak mungkin menginap di Gwangju dan membiarkan Hyukjae dan Jisung sendirian di Seoul.

"Grandma mau ikut Jeno pulang?" Jeno menatap neneknya. Dia berharap neneknya mau ikut bersamanya.

"Maaf sayang. Grandma tidak bisa. Nanti Grandma ke rumah Jeno bersama paman Donghwa ya."

Jeno mengangguk setuju. Wajahnya yang kecewa berubah cerah. Dia menghabiskan udang terkahirnya dengan wajah gembira.

"Hyukjae akan membunuhku jika tahu Jeno makan banyak udang." Gumam Donghae.

Ibu Donghae tersenyum dan Donghwa tertawa keras. Mereka mendengar gumaman Donghae tadi. Donghae yang merasa terusik oleh tawa kakaknya langsung saja menyikut perut kakaknya.

"Itu sakit bocah!" Seru Donghwa. Dia tidak terima perutnya di sikut Donghae.

"Siapa yang bocah! Aku sudah punya istri dan 2 anak jika kau lupa." Donghae berbangga diri di depan kakaknya.

Donghwa mencibir. Dia mendelik pada Donghae dan meneruskan makannya yang tertunda.

"Kapan hyung akan menikah?"

"Aku lebih senang berdua saja dengan ibu."

Donghae menghentikan suapannya. Dia memandang kakak dan ibunya bergantian. Ada rasa bersalah dalam dirinya. Dia merasa menjadi anak tak berguna karena meninggalkan ibu dan kakaknya berdua saja di kampung. Wajah Donghae berubah sendu. Jika bukan karena Hyukjae dan pekerjaannya, Donghae pasti akan tinggal berdekatan dengan ibu dan kakaknya.

"Maafkan aku." Pinta Donghae tulus. Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Jeno sudah berlari ke ruang tengah sehingga tidak mengganggu dan menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Hei. Ada apa ini? Donghae makanlah. Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kakakmu belum menikah karena memang belum dapat jodoh. Kau sudah punya tanggungan, Hae. Kau punya keluarga kecil yang harus dinafkahi. Ibu tidak keberatan. Ibu akan senang jika kau menafkahi dan menghidupi keluargamu dengan baik."

Ibu Donghae tersenyum lembut saat menatap kedua anak lelakinya. Hanya tinggal mereka bertiga saja. Ayah Donghae meninggal saal usia Donghae 18 tahun. Donghae sangat terpukul waktu itu. Beruntung Donghae bertemu dengan Hyukjae yang menjadi istrinya sekarang.

"Kau cengeng sekali. Tidak malu sama Jeno? Bocah!" Donghwa angkat bicara. Dia tidak suka suasana canggung dan hening seperti saat ini. Donghwa tidak suka jika adik kesayangannya bersedih.

"Aku bukan bocah, hyung!"

"Kau iya. Sama saja dengan Jeno!"

"Ya! Ya! Aku bocah! Puas?!"

Donghae berdiri dan meninggalkan meja kecil tempat mereka makan. Kakinya menghentak sehingga menimbulkan bunyi berisik di lantai kayu. Donghwa dan ibunya hanya tertawa kecil. Sedewasa apapun Donghae, dia tetaplah bocah untuk kakak dan ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pamit, bu." Donghae mencium tangan ibunya lalu mencium kening ibunya. Dia sudah harus kembali ke Seoul.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan berkendara terlalu cepat, kau membawa Jeno bersamamu." Peringat sang ibu. Donghae mengangguk sekali lagi dan mencium pipi ibunya. Sedih sekali rasanya dia akan meninggalkan ibunya lagi.

"Hyung. Aku titip ibu."

"Jangan takut. Aku akan menjaga ibu untukmu." Donghwa memeluk adiknya erat kemudian melepaskannya. Keduanya tersenyum singkat lalu berpelukan lagi.

"Grandma. Paman. Jangan lupa ke Seoul ya. Jeno tunggu. Dedek Jisung juga tunggu. Momy juga."

Ibu Donghae yang gemas segera mengecup pipi Jeno. Wanita baya itu memeluk tubuh kecil Jeno dengan sayang.

"Grandma akan segera ke Seoul. Jeno tunggu saja ya."

"Paman Donghwa juga ya paman."

"Iya sayang. Pedang Jeno nanti paman bawakan ya." Donghwa mengecup pipi Jeno dan mengelus kepala Jeno sayang. Jeno mengangguk antusias dan segera berlari ke mobil ayahnya.

"Ini oleh-oleh untuk Hyukjae. Katakan pada Hyukjae jika ibu merindukannya." Ibu Donghae memberikan sebuah kantongan pada Donghae. Donghae tahu itu adalah kimchi buatan ibunya. Hyukjae sangat suka makanan fermentasi itu.

"Terima kasih bu. Aku pamit." Sekali lagi Donghae memeluk ibu dan kakaknya kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. Sudah pukul 2 siang. Dia harus bergegas sebelum kemalaman tiba di Seoul.

Donghae masuk ke mobil. Jeno sudah duduk manis sambil memainkan ponsel Donghae. Donghae memakaikan sabuk pengaman untuk Jeno sebelum mengemudikan mobilnya.

Siang hari jalanan cukup lengang. Donghae memilih jalan tol agar cepat sampai dan terbebas dari macet. Donghae berkendara dengan kecepatan sedang. Sesekali dia akan melirik Jeno yang mulai tertidur di bangku sebelahnya. Donghae akan memperbaiki posisi Jeno jika tubuh kecil Jeno merosot ke bawah.

Hampir 3 jam berkendara, Donghae akhirnya tiba di rumah. Tubuhnya lelah sekali. Dia melirik Jeno yang sudah mulai terbangun. Donghae tersenyum dan membangunkan Jeno pelan-pelan.

"Kita sudah sampai, jagoan." Donghae menepuk pelan pipi Jeno.

Mata Jeno terbuka lebar. Dia menatap sekeliling kemudian menguap kecil. Mengucek matanya dan merengek kecil karena masih merasa sedikit pusing. Donghae turun lebih dulu kemudian membantu menurunkan Jeno. Dengan linglung Jeno melangkah memasuki rumahnya. Dia ingin memeluk ibunya dan segera tidur. Dia masih mengantuk.

Di dalam rumah, Hyukjae sedang memangku Jisung. Anak bungsunya sedang rewel dan ingin menyusu padanya. Hyukjae sebenarnya sedang menunggu anak dan suaminya. Dia sedang menonton TV bersama Jisung saat tiba-tiba Jisung merengek ingin menyusu. Hyukjae pasrah saja saat Jisung menyingkap bajunya dan mulai menyesap putingnya.

Sambil menonton acara kesukaannya, Hyukjae mengelus kepala Jisung. Sesekali balita itu akan mengangkat kepalanya seolah berbicara pada Hyukjae lalu menyusu lagi. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum geli menanggapi ocehan tidak jelas Jisung. Jisung masih semangat menyusu. Balita itu duduk menghadap sang ibu dengan kepala menyender di dada Hyukjae dan mulut mengemut puting Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menatap ruang tamu rumahya saat pintu depan berbunyi. Di sana sudah ada Jeno yang berjalan lunglai dengan wajah masam. Donghae mengikut di belakang Jeno sambil tersenyum pada sang istri. Rasa lelahnya menguap seketika saat melihat wajah cerah istrinya.

"Selamat datang." Sambut Hyukjae. Dia tidak bisa banyak bergerak karena Jisung masih menyusu pada putingnya.

"Momy." Panggil Jeno manja. Dia mendekati Hyukjae dan memeluk leher Hyukjae dari samping.

"Ada apa sayang? Jeno lelah?" Tanya Hyukjae lembut.

Jeno mengangguk dramatis. Dia menatap Jisung yang sedang menyusu kemudian ikut menidurkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Hyukjae. Sebelah tangan Hyukjae terangkat dan mengusap lembut kepala Jeno.

"Momy."

"Apa sayang? Jeno mau apa?"

"Susu." Lirih Jeno. Dia semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hyukjae.

"Anak momy mau susu? Minta sama dady ya sayang. Momy lagi tidak bisa bergerak. Dedek Jisung lagi mimik."

Jeno menggeleng tegas. Tangannya semakin memeluk erat leher Hyukjae. Jisung yang melihat tingkah kakaknya jadi tidak terima. Dia memukul lengan Jeno dengan jemari kecilnya.

"Dididi ... mamaam ... maaaa ..." Jisung mengoceh dengan tidak jelas. Dia memukul lengan Jeno lagi setelah itu mulai menyesap puting sang ibu.

"Momy. Susu." Jeno makin merengek. Dia tidak peduli tangan kecil Jisung yang memukul lengannya.

"Minta sama dady ya sayang. Ayo sama dady."

"Jeno mau susu momy. Mau mimik kayak dedek." Suara Jeno hampir tak terdengar saat memgucapkanya.

Mata Hyukjae mengerjap polos. Dia seolah blank saat mendengar permintaan Jeno. Kata-kata Jeno seolah familiar untuknya. Sudah hampir setahun Jeno tidak meminta untuk menyusu lagi sejak Jisung hadir diantara mereka. Hyukjae seperti merasa deja vu.

Donghae yang tidak sengaja mendengar permintaan anak sulungnya itu hanya berdiri mematung. Jeno sudah besar. Sebentar lagi masuk sekolah. Kenapa masih minta untuk menyusu?

"Momy hiks ..."

Jeno mulai menangis. Hyukjae menatap Donghae meminta bantuan. Dia tidak bisa menenangkan anaknya sendirian. Apalagi Jisung mulai ikut merengek karena tangan Jeno mulai merambati dada Hyukjae.

Donghae bingung antara mau marah dan merasa lucu. Marah karena benda kesayangannya diperebutkan oleh dua anaknya, dan merasa lucu karena dua anaknya menangis karena rebutan ingin menyusu.

"Maaaaa ..." Jisung berteriak histeris saat Jeno mulai mendusel di dada Hyukjae. Balita itu tidak terima kakaknya mengambil kesenangannya. Tangan kecil Jisung memukul kepala Jeno hingga wajah Jeno.

Jeno tidak mau kalah. Dia menyingkirkan tangan Jisung dengan kasar. Jisung makin histeris dan mulai menangis kencang. Jeno yang melihat adiknya menangis malah ikut menangis. Keduanya menangis di pangkuan Hyukjae. Hyukjae jadi merasa bersalah dan sedih. Dia menatap Donghae meminta bantuan. Ini pertama kalinya kedua anaknya bertengkar sampai menangis histeris.

Donghae paham. Dia segera mendekati Hyukjae dan mengambil alih tubuh Jeno. Bukannya mereda, tangis Jeno semakin menjadi. Kakinya menendang udara dengan brutal dan tangannya ingin menggapai Hyukjae. Jisung pun sama. Balita itu masih hsiteris. Donghae mencoba menengkan Jeno sedang Hyukjae menenangkan Jisung.

Jeno belum mau diam. Dia masih saja menangis. Mata dan hidungnya sudah nemerah.

"Momy huks ..."

"Jeno. Hei jagoan dady kenapa cengeng begini?" Donghae mencoba membujuk Jeno.

"Jisung sayang. Sudah ya. Jangan nangis lagi. Momy di sini" Hyukjae tidak menyerah untuk menenangkan Jisung. Menit berikutnya Jisung mulai tenang. Anak itu mulai mengantuk. Hyukjae menimangnya sebentar agar Jisung cepat tidur. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Sebenarnya tidak baik untuk tidur disore hari, tapi Hyukjae mengerti jika anak bungsunya itu kelelahan karena menangis.

Jeno masih belum berhenti menangis meskipun Donghae sudah berusaha membujuknya. Melihat suaminya yang kesulitan menenangkan anak sulungnya, Hyukjae meminta Donghae menurunkan Jeno dari gendongan. Dia kemudian menyerahkan Jisung yang sudah terlelap pada Donghae, kemudian gantian Hyukjae yang memangku Jeno.

"Jeno kenapa menangis? Anak momy kenapa jadi cengeng begini?" Hyukjae mengusap pipi Jeno kemudian menciumnya sayang.

"Momy. Susu hiks ... Jeno mau susu."

Hyukjae menghela napas berat. Rupanya Jeno belum menyerah untuk meminta menyusu padanya. Hyukjae jadi merasa iba. Dia tidak ingin anaknya menangis lagi. Hyukjae menyingkap bajunya dan membiarkan Jeno menyesap puting bekas Jisung tadi. Jeno rewel mungkin efek lelah. Perjalanan dari Gwangju ke Seoul tidaklah dekat.

Dengan mata terpejam Jeno menyesap puting ibunya. Jeno seperti menjadi balita kembali. Mulutnya menyesap puting kiri Hyukjae sedang tangannya yang bebas memainkan puting kanan Hyukjae. Hyukjae membiarkan saja Jeno melakukan yang disukainya. Jeno memang anak sulung tapi sikap manjanya tidak pernah hilang. Hyukjae berharap ketika Jeno masuk sekolah nanti, sifat manja Jeno akan berangsur menghilang.

Donghae yang sejak tadi memperhatikan istri dan anaknya hanya mengulas senyum. Bagaimanapun manja dan keras kepalanya Jeno, Hyukjae selalu bisa menenangkannya. Jeno hanya menurut pada Hyukjae dan Donghae senang dengan fakta itu. Setidaknya, Jeno menghargai Hyukjae sebagai ibunya.

Beberapa menit berikutnya Jeno tertidur pulas di pangkuan Hyukjae. Anak itu rewel karena tidurnya terganggu saat di mobil tadi. Donghae menyuruh Hyukjae untuk tidak bergerak dulu. Dia akan membaringkan Jisung di kamar kemudian menggendong Jeno ke kamarnya.

Donghae kembali ke ruang tengah setelah menidurkan Jisung. Pelan-pelan Donghae mengangkat Jeno. Dia tidak mau Jeno terbangun dan berbuat ulah lagi.

"Biarkan Jeno tidur bersama kita, Hae."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae sebentar kemudian mengangguk patuh. Dia bawa Jeno ke kamar mereka diikuti Hyukjae di belakangnya. Hyukjae membantu Donghae untuk membuka pintu kamar dan menyiapkan tempat tidur Jeno. Donghae kemudian membaringkan Jeno disebelah Jisung. Keduanya terlihat seperti malaikat kecil saat tidur. Begitu polos dan menggemaskan.

"Maaf. Jeno membuatmu kerepotan hari ini." Donghae mendekati Hyukjae kemudian mengecup singkat bibir merekah sang istri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Aku ini ibunya jadi tidak perlu minta maaf." Hyukjae berujar lembut. Satu tanganya mengusap dada bidang Donghae.

Donghae langsung memeluk tubuh Hyukjae yang mulai berisi. Hyukjae makin manis dan seksi jika berat badannya naik. Napsu makan Hyukjae meningkat saat baru melahirkan Jisung beberapa bulan lalu. Pipi Hyukjae terlihat makin berisi dan itu menggemaskan bagi Donghae.

"Aku merindukanmu. Aku menyayangimu. Mencintaimu." Bisik Donghae lembut. Ia sesap wangi tubuh Hyukjae yang membuatnya merasakan candu.

Hyukjae hanya tertawa sebagai balasan. Dia membalas pelukan erat Donghae. Sesekali Hyukjae akan mengelus punggung Donghae dengan sayang.

"Kau mau mandi? Kau pasti lelah sekali."

"Aku lelah. Tapi melihatmu tersenyum padaku lelahku jadi hilang semua."

Hyukjae tertawa lagi. Suaminya pandai sekali membuatnya melayang. Dia tahu itu bukan gombalan kacangan Donghae karena Donghae tidak pernah menggombalinya. Semua yang Donghae katakan adalah kebenaran baginya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat. Kau bisa mandi selagi aku membuat makan malam untuk kita." Hyukjae memberitahu Donghae.

Dengan tidak rela Donghae melepas pelukannya. Sebelum Hyukjae beranjak dari hadapannya, dia mengecup kening Hyukjae. Membingkai wajah Hyukjae dengan kedua telapak tangannya kemudian mempertemukan bibir mereka. Donghae menyesap rasa manis bibir sang istri. Manisnya bibir Hyukjae seolah menjadi candu baginya. Donghae tidak akan melepas tautan keduanya jika Hyukjae tidak memukul pelan dadanya.

"Aku belum puas. Aku masih mau menciummu lagi." Rengek Donghae yang dibalas dengan cubitan Hyukjae di pinggangnya.

"Kau harus segera mandi. Ini sudah hampir larut malam, Hae." Hyukjae berjalan tergesa ke kamar mandi. Dia harus segera menyiapkan air hangat untuk Donghae. Lagipula dia tidak mau Donghae kelepasan dengan ciumannya tadi. Donghae masih lelah dan juga ada anak-anak di kamar mereka.

"Ini baru pukul 7 malam." Donghae bersungut. Dia masih tidak rela ciumannya dengan sang istri berakhir.

Tidak lama kemudian Hyukjae keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia menghampiri kedua anaknya yang sekarang tidur saling memeluk di atas ranjang. Jeno terlihat posesif memeluk adiknya.

"Masuklah mandi, Hae." Hyukjae memperbaiki selimut kedua anaknya kemudian menatap Donghae yang masih berwajah masam. Hyukjae ingin tertawa melihat wajah suaminya. "Hae?" Panggil Hyukjae lagi.

"Iya aku mandi. Tapi cium lagi. Sekali saja."

Hyukjae menghembuskan napas kasar. Kenapa Donghae jadi manja? Hyukjae seperti mempunyai 3 anak sekarang. Tanpa membuang waktu, Hyukjae mendekati Donghae. Mengecup kilat bibir Donghae kemudian melepasnya. Dia bergegas keluar kamar. Dia harus membuat makan malam untuk suaminya.

"Ibu mengirimkan kimchi untukmu!" Seru Donghae sebelum Hyukjae keluar kamar.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan menelepon ibu setelah ini. Mandi-lah. Aku menunggumu di bawah."

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir pukul 8 malam saat Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia memakai baju santainya dengan cepat. Perutnya sudah keroncongan minta diisi. Sebelum keluar kamar, Donghae sempat melirik keadaan dua malaikat kecilnya. Donghae tersenyum geli. Posisi tidur Jeno dan Jisung mulai tidak beraturan. Donghae memperbaiki posisi tidur mereka. Meletakkan bantal diantara kedua anaknya agar Jeno tidak menindih Jisung nantinya.

Donghae kemudian menuju ke dapur. Wangi masakan Hyukjae sudah tercium. Hyukjae memang tidak terlalu pandai memasak tapi yang Donghae sukai, Hyukjae mau belajar dan memasak untuknya dan anak-anak mereka.

"Wangi sekali." Donghae memeluk pinggang Hyukjae yang sedang menata makanan di meja makan. Wajahnya dia letakkan di pundak sang istri.

"Berhenti bermanja. Sekarang duduk dan kita makan."

Donghae menurut. Dia mencuri kecupan di pipi Hyukjae sebelum duduk di kursi makan menunggu Hyukjae menyendok makanan untuknya.

"Aku hanya masak seadanya saja." Ucap Hyukjae. Dia memberikan mangkuk berisi nasi pada Donghae.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih."

Mereka tidak berbicara lagi. Keduanya makan dengan hikmad. Jarang sekali keduanya makan berdua dengan suasana tenang seperti saat ini. Biasanya Jeno dan Jisung akan membuat rusuh. Jeno akan merecoki Hyukjae meminta disuapi. Hyukjae jadi teringat kedua anaknya yang belum makan malam. Tapi jika dibangunkan, Jeno dan Jisung pasti akan menangis lagi. Biarlah, besok pagi Hyukjae akan membuatkan sarapan untuk kedua anaknya.

"Ibu menanyakanmu dan Donghwa hyung titip salam untukmu."

Donghae membuka percakapan. Kini keduanya duduk santai di ruang tengah sambil menonton acara TV. Hyukjae bersandar manja di dada Donghae dengan Donghae yang mengelus sayang kepala Hyukjae. Keduanya hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua tanpa gangguan anak-anak mereka.

"Aku rindu ibu. Aku rindu keluarga kita." Lirih Hyukjae.

Donghae mengecup rambut Hyukjae kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Hyukjae. "Nanti kita undang keluargaku dan keluargamu. Anak-anak pasti rindu nenek, kakek, paman dan bibinya." Ucap Donghae. Kalimatnya ditujukan untuk keluarganya dan keluarga Hyukjae.

"Ya. Kita harus. Aku sangat rindu pada mereka semua."

Donghae tahu kerinduan Hyukjae pada keluarganya. Terkahir kali mereka semua berkumpul dan bertemu adalah saat Hyukjae melahirkan Jisung. Hanya beberapa hari saja keluarga Hyukjae menginap, setelahnya mereka kembali ke kampung halaman di Busan.

"Kau menangis?" Donghae membingkai wajah istrinya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Mataku kelilipan." Hyukjae berusaha tersenyum tapi itu terlihat menyedihkan bagi Donghae.

Donghae tertawa. Dia mengecup kedua mata Hyukjae, turun ke pipi, lalu hidung dan berakhir di bibir manis sang istri. Donghae mengecapnya. Menyesapnya dengan lembut berusaha menenangkan hati sang istri.

"Jangan sedih. Aku selalu bersamamu." Donghae mengusap air mata di pipi Hyukjae kemudian mengecup pipinya lagi dan lagi. Hyukjae tertawa saat diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Tertawalah. Aku senang melihatmu tertawa." Jemari Donghae masih bermain di wajah Hyukjae. Dia senang menyentuh wajah Hyukjae yang seperti wajah anaknya itu.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Hae. Aku mencintaimu."

Donghae tidak membuang kesempatan lagi. Dia mempertemukan belahan bibir Hyukjae dengan bibirnya. Biarlah malam ini mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua tanpa diganggu dua malaikat kecil mereka.

.

.

.

Yuhuuu. Chap ini selesai ya. Masih belum bisa move on sama Jeno yang minta mimik

4K+ Oh Tuhan, semoga ga bosen ya bacanya.

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.

Komen? Vote?


End file.
